Father's Son
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: You're filthy, I said to her. But you're beautiful. And, you're your father's son. She yelled back. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.Do you think that that is something that I am proud of
1. New Head Girl and the Ball

Chapter 1: New Head Girl and The Ball 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zoë, Chloe, Thomas and many other characters.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl 

I base my life on two things. One, that when a person dies with their eyes closed they didn't deserve to die. Two, treat others the way that you want to be treated. Ever since I was a little girl I was told these things and when my mother died she died with her eyes closed. That was my statement at her funeral. "_My mother did not deserve to die for the simple fact that her eyes were closed._" Some may laugh and say that is a load of rubbish but I believe it with every fiber in my being.

I allowed my eyes to flicker open and glance lightly at my ceiling. August 30 was the day. The distant cries of a newborn baby reached my tender ears and I sighed. "Chloe is at it again." I whispered into the thick night air. Chloe is my new baby sister. She had hazel eyes and brown hair with a tint of red. Five years after my mother's death my father remarried to Zoë Triton. She was beautiful and reminded me of my own mother. The one thing that bothered me about our precious Zo is how she redecorated my mother's house. I would not let her touch my room. My mother had drawn all over my walls for me. Zo had been slightly offended about it but after my father talked to her she understood. My mother was a part of me that I was not willing to give up. She had made my room mine when I was afraid that the monsters were going to get me.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and walked down the hall to tend to Chloe. I pushed the door open slightly and tiptoed into her room so that I would not startle our young Chloe. I picked her up and walked with her into the kitchen. There, we sat and I read to her from her nursery rhyme book. She giggled up at my wild hair and me and I reached out and patted her on the head. She may not be fully my sister but half was enough for me to be glowing with pride. "I love you, Chloe!" I said and took her out of her highchair. I sang to her softly and then laid her back down in her crib. My night had been shot to hell but that was fine with me. She was more important than sleep.

I closed her door gently and walked back to my room. I passed my father's room and I peered in. A smile spread onto my face. They were sleeping as peacefully as Chloe in the other room.

"Thank you, Hermione." Zo said through her sleep laden lips. "I needed the break."

"No problem." I answered her and closed the door on my way back to my room. The sun had already begun to shine in my bedroom window so I opened my balcony door and walked out into the morning air. I was on the third floor of our Muggle Mansion. Sometimes it got lonely but at other times was quite fun. I lifted my head and breathed in the summer morning. It was beautiful. I sighed and pushed my bushy brown hair out of my eyes. The sun was coming up from the horizon and I smiled at it. The pinks, oranges, and reds, blended together harmoniously. I let out a laugh and thought about my two best friends. Harry and Ron. They are the best. Harry with his constant caring and Ron with his never-ending jokes. I just happen to be the glue that held all of us together and that was just fine with me. I heard the phone ring somewhere in the distance but I ignored it. The morning air was just calling to me. It begged me to stay and sit with it until it became mature enough to sit on its own. I sighed again and listen to the bird's chirp and the gentle breeze blow. I thought that I could be alone for one living in this big mansion.

"Excuse me, Miss? But you have a Mr. Ronald on the phone."

I jumped at the sound of another voice on my balcony. I turned swiftly and smiled at the servant. "Thank you, Thomas." I said as he handed me the phone. Thomas bowed and left my room quickly. I place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hermione? Hi, it's Ron. How come you never told us that you had servants?" I laughed over the phone.

"Ron, it never came up. How are you?"

"I am fine." He said sighing on the other end. "It's cold out here on the end of my street. It took me a while to dial your number. I tried talking to it but this weird voice told me to deposit another 25 cents. I finally figured out that you were supposed to hit the buttons." I laughed and climbed into my bed pulling the blankets up around my middle.

"Ron, you are such a dolt at times. But, I am glad that you called so what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come down to Diagon Alley with me and Harry today?" He stopped talking to cough.

"Sure Ron, what time?" I asked him already getting out of bed and searching for clothes to wear.

"How about one?" He asked.

"It's a plan." I said.

"Okay, see you then."

"Yep, bye, oh, and Ron, get warm."

I hung up the phone and walked across the hall to the bathroom.

"Thomas, please tell my parents that I went out to the Alley with my friends today. Thank you, please close the door after you." They could not find out about my secret. If they did then I might be exposed as a freak.

"Yes, Miss." He said and walked out of my room. I stepped into the fireplace and dropped a pinch of floo powder "Leaky Cauldron." I whispered in case Thomas was still outside my door. The green flames engulfed me and I briefly saw my door open. _Maybe it was my father. _I thought to myself. The flames didn't burn but my mind, being somewhat narrow, thought that they did. I closed my eyes and my mouth so that the ashes and soot would not get into my mouth. I stepped out of the fireplace and walked outside of the pub. I sat on the ground and stripped off my old sweatshirt and my old sweat pants. I threw them in the nearest trashcan and stood in the street with Capri's and a spaghetti strap tank top. Harry and Ron were walking up the street towards me. They smiled and waved when they caught sight of me.

"Hermione!" They yelled and hugged me tightly.

"Hey guys!" I breathed out. "I think I felt one rib crack." I joked. They released me at once and began to feel my stomach. "I was joking." I said to them.

"O-h!" they said and smiled at me.

"So what are we doing here today?" I asked them smiling brightly. _My life is great. What more could I ask for?_ I asked myself.

"We are taking this day to celebrate our new Head Girl." Harry said and smiled broadly.

"I'm not Head Girl." I said to them.

"Really?" Ron asked hinting that he and Harry knew something that I did not. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to me. "We asked for it to be delivered to my house. We wanted to surprise you." Ron said smiling at me. I looked down at the envelope and notice how thick it was. Harry and Ron produced their envelopes, which held the standard welcome back letter and their book list. Both Harry and Ron looked at me. I placed a thumb under the flap and opened the letter. I pulled out the first sheet of paper. It was a letter addressed to me.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**I am happy to pronounce you Hogwarts new Head Girl. You received this position due to your constant help and grades. You have shown the Headmaster and I that you are capable to handle pressure. Your badge and diary are included in this envelope. You are to wear your badge at every moment that you are leaving your private dorms. The diary is for you to record what happens every night before you go to bed. The Head Boy has to do the same thing. You will meet the Head Boy on the train when you have to sit with all of the Prefects. Harry Potter has taken your position as Prefect for Gryffindor along with Ronald Weasley. I expect you to treat this position with the utmost respect because if you abuse it, it will be stripped from you.**

**Thank you,**

**Professor Minerva McGonnagall.**

I reached into the envelope and pulled out the badge and my new diary. I smiled and looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Let's go Celebrate!" I whispered to them.

I walked out of my fireplace later that evening to a nice clean room. "I wish they wouldn't clean it." I whispered to myself. "It makes me feel spoiled." I shook my head and deposited all of my schoolbooks, and other accessories I would need for the upcoming year. I took off my shoes and put on my slippers and walked out into the hallway. There was a note taped to my door. It informed me that my parents were entertaining that night so I needed to wear one of my gowns. I walked down the stairs and to the ballroom. That is where I found my Stepmother and my father.

"Hello!" I said to them. They turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello!" My stepmother said to me. "Did you get my note?"

"Sure did! So who's invited?" I asked her.

"Most of the people from the neighborhood and the family that rented the summer house down the street. What was their surname honey?" She turned to my father and smiled.

"Malfoy, I believe it was." My jaw dropped and I stared at them.

"Ma-Malfoy?" I asked to be sure that I had heard them correctly.

"Yes, dear, Malfoy. They have a nice young man about your age that came by this afternoon while you were out to RSVP. He had the best manners. He was obviously brought up well." I let my stepmother rant on about how well Malfoy had been brought up. I knew the truth. He hated me because of my blood. What am I going to do?

"Can I stay with Chloe tonight?" I asked a ray of hope shining into my dark, damp, lonely cave.

"No, she is at my mother's for the night." Said my stepmother shoving the light away from the exit of my prison. "And, I expect you to be here. Wear the black gown." She said to me.

"Okay." I said nodding my head, sealing my doom. I walked back to my room and pulled open my closet door. I walked in between the rows of clothes until I reached the back wall. There were two black gowns to choose from. The light summer one that fell to the floor, the bodice was tight and I would have to wear a corset even though those were no longer used. I just loved vintage clothing. The bottom of the gown puffed out slightly and it lifted when it twirled. The other dress was a summer dress also, but the neckline plunged and stopped at my navel and the skirt reached to mid-thigh. I smiled and chose to wear the vintage one. I would feel like Danielle in Ever After. I always did when I wore my vintage gowns. Taking the hanger off of the bar I walked back out of my closet and laid the gown on my bed. Walking over to my vanity I open the third draw from the bottom and took out my child jewelry box. There held the picture of my mother and the only one left of Carl. I pulled the small string on the bottom of the box and pulled out my diamond earrings and my silver chain. I looked at the diamond ring. It was my mother's. I took it out. _I am going to need all the luck that I can receive tonight. _I picked up the two pictures and kissed them. They helped my life be complete but they were gone now.

I sat on my bed and remembered the days that Carl would sneak into my room by the balcony. I smiled and then walked out onto the balcony again. I looked out into the air and opened my arms wide. That's when I spotted the small figure flying around a yard. The blonde hair sparkled in the sunlight. _Malfoy._ I thought and turned back into my room feeling like my whole afternoon would be shot to hell. I changed into my bathing suit and walked out to the swimming pool. Climbing onto the diving board, I put on my bathing cap and dived in. I swam fifty laps before finally resting. Thomas walked out of the house twenty minutes after my laps were completed.

"Miss. Your Stepmother would like you to come in and prepare your self for the ball tonight."

"Yes Thomas." I said and swam to the stairs, and walked up them letting the water drip off of my body while reaching for my towel. I wrapped it around myself and ran quickly into the house. Tania was waiting for me in my room to help me prepare for the ball.

"Hey, T!" I said and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then put on my gown. Tania helped me put my hair up in elegant curls and she applied makeup on my eyes and a sort gloss and blush to my lips and cheeks. She then walked into my closet and got my black stilettos and my black ballet slippers. She held them up eyeing the stilettos.

"Slippers. You can use the stilettos when you go singing tonight." I said to her and smiled. I put the slippers on and stood up and twirled. "What do you think?" I asked her.

"You're beautiful. Your mother would have been proud." T walked over to me and helped me with the jewelry. When she was clipping my necklace she gasped.

"Hermione! When did you get a tattoo?" _Oops._

"Last year." I answered her. T lunged for my oil-based concealer. She quickly applied it as the doorbell rang. Thomas stuck his head into the room.

"Hermione, the guests are here. You look beautiful. If only your mother could see you." I smiled up at him. It was only when my parents were sure not to come in did he soften his approach. He had made a promise to my mother to always take care of me. So he couldn't lose his job.

"Well, I am off. Wish me luck!" I said walking to the door.

"Luck!" They said and followed me to the door. I opened it and walked down the stairs and ran to the ballroom door. I opened it and stepped in next to my parents.

"Sorry I'm late." I mumbled to them. "Had to dry my hair."

I curtsied to all the people that passed. _Maybe he already came. _I thought joyously to myself. _I don't have to see him. I don't have to-Never mind. _I looked up and into his eyes. I curtsied again and kept my head down. Malfoy Sr. and Malfoy Jr. shook my stepmother's hand and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you very much for inviting us. We were beginning to get lonely out there by ourselves." Malfoy Jr. wandered off into the crowd and then my stepmother turned to me.

"You can go now. The greeting is over." She smiled and looked at my gown. "You look beautiful. Play nice." She said and walked off to entertain her guests. I stood rooted to the spot. _I don't want to go out there and be at the same social function as Malfoy. _I whined inside my head. But, I saw T and Thomas standing at the servant's entrance and pointing to a certain blonde someone. They smiled at me and held their thumbs up. I walked over to them and smiled.

"He's one of my enemies. _From school._" I said and they nodded their heads.

"Well here is the time to breach the gap between that world." Tania said and I glanced down at my feet. I was being selfish and if my parents ever found out they would be extremely mad at me. I smiled at them and nodded my head. "I'll try!" I said to them. I walked over to Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"My parents told me to _play _nice with you. So here I am, would you like to dance?" A look of disgust crossed his face and then his parents waltzed past.

"Sure." He said and he grabbed my left hand, placing it on his shoulder and took my right hand in one of his. "Let's dance." Not a word was said as they danced on the floor the whole time holding each other's eyes in an intense staring contest. Each trying to win, each trying to make the other lose.

Once the music stopped playing I dropped his hand and walked away from him. "Thank you." I called back over my shoulder. I didn't know that he was following me. Therefore, I walked out into the garden and sat by the pool. I took off my ballet slippers and lifted my dress and let my feel dangle in the pool.

"Granger!" Malfoy called out from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What?" I said completely annoyed that he had dared come into my private place.

"How come nobody ever knew that you were _rich?_" He said to me.

"Because it was none of anybodies business. You needn't know. Now will you please go because this is my private place and you are disturbing me?"

"No!" he said.

"Listen you arrogant prat-"

"Hermione Anne Granger! How dare you talk to our guest like that?" Tania said walking out of the house. _What the hell is going on here? Why is everybody so keen on me making friends with Malfoy? _I asked myself. I pulled my legs out of the water and placed my feet back in my ballet slippers.

"I am sorry Tania. I will apologize to the Young Malfoy." I turned around to face Malfoy and curtsied. It made me want to puke to be exposing my self to him like this.

"Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for being rude to you. It was not present in my upbringing and it will not be now."

He nodded and smirked at me. "That is quite alright Miss. Granger. All is forgiven." I curtsied and walked away from Malfoy. He followed after me again. "Granger! I'm not finished with you." He said grabbing my arm.

"A proper young man does not touch those who do not want to be touched." I said to him. He rolled his eyes.

"You could have avoided people calling you a Mudblood." He whispered.

"Why do you care?" I asked him stopping and turned around to face him. "Why?"

"I don't know!" He said to me.

"Leave me alone." I said again and turned around and began walking again.

"No!" he said again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Because." He answered simply.

"Because why?" I yelled at him.

"No reason!" He said to me. I turned away from him and walked back into the ball.

"Hermione, may I have this dance?" my friend Simon asked. Simon was friends with Carl and I. I nodded to Simon and wrapped my arms around his neck and Simon whisked me away from Malfoy.

"Thanks!" I whispered to Simon.

"Welcome. Who is that kid?" Simon asked me.

"That is Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Prince. Asshole of Hogwarts. My enemy. Anything else you need to know?" I laughed and Simon smiled.

"Nope! Like always you covered it all. How's Chloe?" Simon asked me.

"She's fine. She woke up last night and I read and sang to her."

"That's so sweet." He said to me. The band stopped playing music and Simon kissed my hand and then my cheek. He pulled me into his body and hugged me tightly. His lips crashed down onto mines and he kissed me roughly. I broke the kiss barely breathing.

"Simon, we are at a ball. We cannot make out here."

"I agree." Drawled Malfoy from behind us. I turned around and Simon's hand slid to my waist.

"What now, Malfoy?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Just wanted a dance." He said smiling.

I turned to Simon begging with my eyes for him to cut it. No such luck. My Stepmother and what looked to be Malfoy's mother walked over to us.

"How is the ball going Hermione?" Zo asked me.

"Fine!" I said and smiled.

"I was just about to ask her if I could have this next dance." Malfoy said to Zo and his mother.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Zo said excitedly.

I contained my anger and walked over to Malfoy and put my arms around his neck. "I dislike you very much at the moment." I hissed in his ear.

"Not as much as I dislike you, Mudblood." I gasped and pushed him away from me.

"How dare you? In my own house?" I turned away from him and walked on the outskirts of the ball and to my bedroom. I stormed out to my balcony and watched the stars.

"Evil, loathsome, insignificant, little prat." I mumbled. "In my own house none the less."

"Granger." Came a voice behind me. I turned around some of my hair falling out of place.

"What? Get out of my room!" I walked over to Malfoy and raised my hand to slap him. He caught my wrist and smiled at me.

"I was coming to bring you back to the ball per order of your stepmother." He said.

"I will only go back if you promise to stay away from me." I hissed at him trying my hardest not to cry. _I can't let him see how much one little word hurts me. I can't let him know that he hurts me even when I don't show it. I don't know why this one little word hurts me so but it does. _Malfoy linked their arms and walked with her out of the room.

"I don't like this." I said to him as he led me down the front entrance stairs that I only walked down one other time with a guy. That guy was Carl and it was my coming out party. I smiled to the ball and once we got to the bottom I was swept off in the arms of Timothy Knowles. The future artist that lived two blocks over, I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for the dance, and the save." I said to him.

"Anything for you my lady." Timothy said and bowed kissing my hand.

I danced the night away with various guys from my neighborhood not noticing that Malfoy was there. Forgetting that he was at the ball in my house. I smiled and laughed. That night I was lying on my bed and there was a light tapping on my window. I looked up and into the eyes of Malfoy.

"What does he want now?" I asked the fact not registering that he was on my balcony and not at my front door like a normal human being. I pulled open the door and…

A/N: Hello. This is not my first attempt at a fan fiction. But it is in a different style under a different name. I wanted a different fan base. Tell me how you like it. R&R.


	2. A Date From Hell

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 2: Date from Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just the plot…

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

I built my life on one thing: Honesty. That explains my sudden appearance of the Mudblood's balcony. She was obviously disgusted to see me, and I her. It took her a while to register the fact that I wanted to give her something and no not a good night kiss. She had dropped her diamond ring when she left my arm to go dance with some kid named Timothy. I kept it in my pocket and waited for my parents to disappear in that lonely house before I snuck out to give it back to her.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" she asked coldly. I simply outstretched my hand, dropping her ring onto the floor. She bent down and retrieved it. "Thank you. This ring means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it! Ever!" I said walking back out onto her balcony. I swung my legs over and climbed back down the wall. The stars were shining and the air was still. I walked slowly on the street until I got to my house, concealed for what it is by what it is. Magic. I walked around the house and stared up at the sky. I smirked remembering the first time that I saw Anna. Her eyes were black, her hair brown, and her soul beautiful. She loved me and I her. But, we came from two different classes. I was a rich wizard and she was a poor witch. Obviously we couldn't be together. So, I had to tell her goodbye. Those were the best three years of my life. I remembered the day. She kicked, punched, bit, yelled, and then she finally walked away. Oh, how I miss her hair running through my fingers. Snapping back to the present I walked in to the house wiping my eyes. My parents sounded like they were sleeping so I walked past their room and headed for my bedroom.

"Draco." Called my mother.

"Yes?" I asked her politely.

"Would you come here?" she asked me. I opened the door and stepped into the library. "Close it behind you!" she demanded. I did as I was told and waited for her to speak.

"I have invited the Grangers to dinner tomorrow night. I need you to entertain Hermione." My mother smiled up at me.

"She is a Mudblood, Mother?" I protested. I was not going to waist another night in the presence of a Mudblood. Especially Granger.

"No, son, she is a rich Mudblood. He mother was rich."

"I still consider her a filthy Mudblood." I walked towards the door.

"Oh, Draco, do not upset Hermione tomorrow. Act like all is _normal_ between you two." I nodded my head and walked out the door to my bedroom. Taking off my clothes I threw them on the chair. I slipped under the blankets and closed my eyes. Sleep overtook my body almost at once.

I awoke the next morning with my hand tangled in my ear length hair. My blanket had been pulled off of the bed and the sheets were twisted between my legs. Normal. I untangled myself and threw on some jogging clothes. I left my house at 6:30 p.m. and returned at 12:00 p.m. The sun was shining brightly as I jogged past Granger's house again. She was standing out on her balcony and looking at something in her hand. "Stupid Mudblood!" I muttered and put on a burst of speed to get away from her as quickly as possible. I shut my door and slipped into the shower. The water felt great against my body. I climbed out and entered my room. The bed had been made and two sets of clothes had been laid on my bed. I threw on the white T-shirt and jeans. Slipping on my shoes I glanced evilly at the black dress pants and shirt. _That must be for tonight. _I thought and rolled my eyes. Walking over to my chest of drawers I pulled one open and walked down the hall to the library. I knocked to make sure that it was empty. There was one thing that I had in common with the Mudblood. I loved to read, though I would never admit it to anyone. I closed the door behind me and walked over to a row of blood red books. I stuck my head behind them and grabbed a thick dusty volume. I blew the dust off the cover and opened the book to the book marked page. I soon entered the world of Stephen king. _It _the book was called.

I read for three hours until I was disturbed. A door clicked open.

"Master Malfoy?" asked our servant Lepta.

"Yes, Lepta?" I asked her annoyed that somebody had ruined my reading.

"You mother whishes you to get ready for tonight and then meet her in the front entrance to greet the Grangers."

"Yes, Lepta." I answered her and marked the page that I had been reading. Grudgingly I put my book back and went to get ready for the date from hell. Walking up the steps I took my time. When I reached the door I opened it and slammed it shut loudly. I left my white T-shirt on and put the black dress shirt on over it. I took off my jeans and hastily put on the black pants; I then put on shoes. I took out my silver bracelet and put it on along with my diamond earring. I raced down the stairs just as the bell rang. My father pulled it open and I slid into place by my mother. Mr. Granger shook my hand firmly I bowed to Mrs. Granger, and when it came to Granger I grudgingly took her hand and kissed it. I did not look at her until after I stood up straight. She was wearing a dark green dress that came mid-thigh. The neckline fell in a semi-circle around her neck. It showed a small particle of her bust. A gold chain hung from her neck and around her waist, it connected to her naval piercing through a small circle opening. She wore black heel that looked like immense pain if she decided to kick someone. Her hair fell to mid-back and was in curls. Blinking stupidly I turned to her father.

"What time do you want her home, sir?" I asked him retching inside my mind for being civil to a Muggle.

"Let her decide." He answered, I sighed in my brain as I heard her mumble. "I decide now." Turning around I grabbed my coat and offered Granger my arm; which she took reluctantly. I opened the door and she pulled me through the door with a gentle roughness. When the door was closed she unlinked out arms and walked ahead to the car. She leaned against the side waiting for me.

"I'm not thrilled about this either, Granger." I said opening the door for her. I took her hand and she sat down in the car. _I don't bite._ I thought as she placed herself on the opposite seat farthest from me. We drove in silence for a while. _I wish that I had my book. _I thought.

"Where are we going?" Granger asked.

"The Green Lantern. Then you can decide." I said folding my arms over my chest. I really did not want to be on this date. I loathed this filthy Mudblood. I glanced over at her. Surprisingly, she was well put together. Her parents the filthy Muggles had done a good job with her. I rolled my eyes as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Green Lantern. I climbed out of the car and helped Granger out as well. Once her feet were firmly on the ground I tore my hand put of hers.

"You could be civil towards me." She whispered as we walked up to the waiter.

"This coming from the person who pulled me out of my house, dropped my arm, and then sat as far away from me as humanly possible in a moving car." I whispered back to her.

"Welcome to the Green Lantern!" exclaimed the waiter from the podium.

"Malfoy, reservation of two." I said and waited for us to be seated. This was my favorite Wizard restaurant. The tables were covered in a liquid gold silk. When you sat in the chairs they warmed themselves and made you feel as if you were floating on air. Candles lit the table as the curtains billowed in the magical wind. It wasn't a place for the Mudblood and me to be. It was a place that was sacred to me. The first place that I took Anna.

"This place is beautiful, Malfoy!" Granger whispered to me.

"I know." I grunted. Anna had said the same thing. _Pull yourself together man it was only a fling, a three-year fling. _I shook my head and glared at the Mudblood.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked her.

"Water." She answered.

"You can get something more you know?" I told her.

"No, I want water." She said glaring at me.

"Fine," I hissed at her. I spoke directly at the menu. "One water and one large Fire Whiskey." The drinks appeared magically before us. I handed Granger her water muttering "Prude!" before taking a large sip of my fire whiskey. Granger shot me a repulsive look. The candlelight flickered on her face making her look, if possible, absolutely repulsive. I smirked knowing what was going through her brain. She sipped her water and whispered to the menu. "One extra large Fire Whiskey." It appeared before her and she smiled wickedly at me. The weird part was she never drank it. She just let it sit there.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her eyeing the Fire Whiskey.

"Salad." She muttered to me.

"One salad and one large hamburger." I said to the menu.

"That's absolutely repulsive." Granger muttered.

"What are you? A vegetable-thingy?" I asked her. Granger laughed. _Did I say something funny?_

"Yes, Malfoy I am a VEGETARIAN!" she said through tears of laughter.

"Stop laughing!" I whispered to her. However, she did not cease her laughter.

"I will not be laughed at by a Mudblood." She stopped laughing. "I have no clue why my parents put up with yours." I said to her.

"Because we're rich, that's why." Granger said. "This was supposed to be the perfect last week of vacation. But now that your presence has besmirched it it's ruined. Thank you for the water." She finished getting up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant. I grabbed my jacket and paid for the untouched food. Running out of the restaurant I saw her walk around the corner. I glanced up at the street sign. _Tallies St. Oh boy, and with that dress on. _I chased after her until I ran out of breath. Laughter reached my ears. My shoulders stiffened and I turned around. Granger was in the sunroof of my car laughing at me. The driver pulled up and Granger ducked into the car to open the door.

"Couldn't resist!" She said shrugging her shoulders. I glared at her evilly.

"I do not find that funny!" I said to her.

"Oh, and I find being called a Mudblood funny?" she said sarcastically.

"You should." I mumbled to her.

"No, I shouldn't." She yelled back at me.

"Fine!" I said to her. "You don't find it funny. Well you're missing out on a _very good _joke." I laughed at her because her face had dropped.

"Have I told you lately how much you make my skin crawl?" She said to me.

"Umm…nope." I said to her, obviously annoying her.

"I loathe you, you make my skin crawl." She said to me her face going all red.

We pulled up in front of her house and I opened the door and helped her out. I walked her to her door like a proper gentleman.

"Have a nice night, Mudblood." I told her.

"Go eat dung." She said to me, smirking.

A/N: How did you like it? Please Read and Review.


	3. A Step What

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 2: A Step-What?

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

I slammed the door in his face and walked into the kitchen. I was hungry. Malfoy made me so mad. Sometimes I just want to kill him. Not literally but you get the picture. Something that he said made me wonder. _Why are his muggle-hating parents putting up with my muggle parents? _They are only returning the favor of being invited to the ball, I told myself. Nothing is underlying the obvious. I sighed and grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. _Strawberry, yum! _ I thought and grabbed a spoon. I took the ice cream up to my room and flipped through my schoolbooks.

I awoke to a banging on my window. My eyes fluttered open and it took awhile for me to focus on the window. Ron's owl Pig was repeatedly flying into the window. I scrambled out of bed to let the poor creature in. Pig flew through the window and into the opposite wall. "Silly creature!" I said laughing. I unrolled the note and read it. _I guess that he decided Owl Post was cheaper and warmer that using a pay phone. _I retrieved my quill and ink before Pig knocked it off my desk.

**Hello Ron,**

**I am fine. Chloe is good. Yes, I would love to spend the remainder of the vacation with you. Merlin knows that I need to get away from here not that he has showed up. I will floo there when I retrieve word that it is alright with you and your family. Send my love to all.**

**Love Always,**

**Hermione.**

I gave Pig a small treat as Crookshanks leapedout from under my bed trying to catch Pig. I smiled reaching out to grab the small critter and attach my letter. Once that was finished I climbed back into bed. Crookshanks leaped soundlessly onto the bed and curled up near my head. His purring lulled me back to sleep.

I awoke with the sun shining on my face and Pig sitting on my desk. His eyes were closed. _That bird actually sleeps? _After showering and getting dressed I read Ron's note.

**Mione,**

**Who is this he person? Yes you may come! See you soon!**

**Ron**

_He? _I asked myself, the fact not registering that I might have mentioned Malfoy in my previous note. Shaking my head I went to go find my parents.

"Why can't I go?" I yelled at my parents, startling Chloe, and making Crookshanks hiss.

"Now look at what you did?" hollered my stepmother who was near tears.

"Just answer the question!" I exclaimed, completely frustrated.

"Because you have to meet your STEPBROTHER." My father said glaring at Zoë.

"My what?" I said. "A stepbrother was never part of the arrangement! Who is he? Where had he been?" I said touching the fireplace. _It would be so easy to go! _

"Oh no you don't! I hid the floo powder!" said my stepmother. She clapped her hand to her mouth. "She might as well know." Zoë said to my father who nodded.

"Hermione, please sit."

"I'd rather stand." I retorted folding my arms across my chest.

"Hermione Anne Granger, sit down this moment!" my father said.

"Fine!" I grumbled. I sat on the floor with Chloe, who crawled into my lap.

"Where to begin? Okay, Hermione I am a witch. I went to Hogwarts but at that time my name was Zoem. I was in Slytherin. My best friends we're Trina Silva now Parkinson, Narcissa Black now Malfoy, and Seth Zabini. Seth and I married but then separated. One night, in a fir of passion, we conceived a child. Who, is in Slytherin and best friends with Draco Malfoy." That's when it clicked. Blaise Zabini is my stepbrother. That blue haired monster. I laughed without meaning to. Zoë shot me an offensive look.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "So when is Zabini arriving?" I asked already planning my escape.

"Now!" Said a masculine voice from behind me. "Mum, I hope that it's alright that I brought my best mate?" Blaise said giving his mother a hug. I froze on the spot. Chloe lay asleep in my lap, tiny fists holding onto my tank top for dear life. Closing my eyes I prayed to Merlin. _Please let me wake up from this nightmare._

"Of course it's alright!" Said my own father's voice. _No! _I screamed in my head. NO! NO! NO! I wanted to kick my legs and cry. I guess my face contorted in my mental pain because Blaise expressed his concern.

"Mum, is Granger alright?"

"No, I am not alright!" I said handing Chloe to my dad. "Enjoy my life!" I said to Blaise and glared at Malfoy and walked out of the living room. Kicking my door open I let out a scream of rage. I slammed the door shut and punched the wall. Running to my bed, I grabbed a handful of blankets and ripped them from the bed. I flipped my mattress and jumped on it. Screaming out in rage once more I walked out onto my balcony.

"Everything would be better if you was still here, Carl!" O said aloud for the first time and started to cry. Life was just unfair. Sinking to my knees I sobbed harder.

"You know something, Granger?" said an annoying male voice.

"What?" I yelled at him.

"You're considered a half-blood now!" Malfoy said and laughed. I want to remain a mudblood. The information made me sob harder. I rushed forward and began beating him with my miniature fists. He grabbed my wrists to ease himself of the pain I was inflicting. His grip was tight and in a fit of desperation I latched onto his chest and cried. Obviously uncomfortable he stood stock-still.

"Get off me, Granger!" He whispered but I could not detach myself from him. We didn't notice green flames shoot up in my fireplace. Of course we were surprised when a scream made me dry my eyes.

"Get your hands off me Mudblood!" Malfoy said finally prying me from him, he walked towards the door.

"I want an explanation!" Harry roared.

"I have a fever!" I lied and wobbled my head a little. "Malfoy was just returning my mother's diamond ring." I said glaring at him, using his excuse for coming back two nights ago.

"Yeah, sorry to hear—no I'm not!" He laughed and ran out of my bedroom. I smiled at the boys.

"I'm sorry but I can't go to Ron's with you Zoë needs help with Chloe!" I lied again.

"Oh well that's okay!" Harry said moving closer to me. His hands slipped around my waist and I nuzzled deeper into his grasp. His lips slipped down onto mine. My eyes closed and I marveled at his wonderfulness.

"You don't want to—" was heard and then the door opened.

A/N: Cliffhangers I love them. God's greatest creation! How did you like it? Should I continue? Jump off the nearest bridge? LoL R&R!


	4. One Word Mate

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 2: One Word, Mate

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I tried to stop Blaise from opening the door.

"—open that mate!" I finished after he already opened the door. He laughed when he saw Granger and the Golden Boy kissing. It was quite amusing actually. They were still going at it, never noticing that we were watching the scene unfold. Blaise coughed causing Granger to jump. Potty glared from us back to Granger.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Potter yelled. Granger opened her mouth in order to explain but Golden Boy held up a hand. "You know what? Never mind, see you later Mione. I'll tell Ron that you had to watch Chloe." He stepped into the fireplace and was soon gone. Granger turned away from us and began to fix the mess that she had made. Blaise was still laughing. Granger turned away from her bed.

"Do you think that this is funny?" she yelled becoming extremely red in the face. "Because I don't. I can't believe that you would do something like that. You make me sick. Both of you." By this time both Blaise and I were on the floor laughing. It was hilarious. Granger screamed out in rage. Blaise crawled onto Granger's bed in a fetal position. I was slowly running out of breath near the door. Looking up into Granger's eyes I saw the tears and laughed harder. She walked up to Blaise and slapped him hard on the head.

"Ow, Granger!" Blaise shouted still chuckling. "What was that for?"

"Because you're an arse." She yelled in his face. "Now get out!" Using all of her strength she pushed him off of her bed. I stood up and grabbed her around the middle before she could attack again. She struggled and screamed, kicked me once in the back. I threw her onto the bed and pinned her down. She laid completely still. I saw it happen before it did. Granger lifted her head to head but me, but being too quick for her, I lowered my head. She stopped and out lips connected. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before they snapped open again. Granger rolled out from underneath me and gasped.

"Get out now!" she yelled wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Blaise stood against the wall; his eyes wide.

"_Shit! I just kissed Granger!" _I gagged and walked out of her room. Blaise followed. He stared at me. "You just kissed Granger, mate!" he said to me. Fear flickering in his eyes.

"I know," I retorted walking into his room. "I've got a bad feeling about this! It's not like I planned this or even wanted this to happen. It was an accident." I whispered to him.

"Your dad is going to flip if he finds out!" He said laying down on his bed. I grabbed his ball and tossed it to him.

"He won't!"

"You do know that I am going to have to kick your arse right?" Blaise said smirking.

"Why?"

"You kissed my sister." He said seriously which made me laugh.

"Let's go check this place out!" Blaise said. He jumped off of the bed. I followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen. The glass door was slightly ajar and I saw Blaise's blue hair walking in the garden. I followed him all the while hearing distant splashes. Looking out in the distance I saw a diving board. Granger climbed onto it clad in only a green bikini. I came to the edge of the pool, my eyes still wide with amusement. It was ironic how the Gryffindor Princess was constantly wearing green. _Her room was green to! _Turning my head I spotted Blaise taking off his clothes and sliding into the pool. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed up onto the diving board behind Granger. In one quick motion I ran forward, hooked my arm around her waist securing her, and jumped off the board. She screamed and latched herself onto me. Her wet fingers slipped on my skin until they found their way to the back of my neck. When the water slipped around us, she knew that she was partly safe, and her grip loosened. Once we bobbed to the surface Granger began gasping for breath.

"Malfoy, you stupid prat! Why I ought—

"Granger, do us all a favor and shut up." I whispered to her and she still clutched onto my neck.

"Make me." She whispered back. I could see the water droplets on her eyelashes. The true depths of her honey brown eyes. Her pale skin matched against mines. _Kiss her! _NO! I leaned forward and placed my lips gently on hers. The grip she had on my neck loosened a bit as she moved her lips in time to mine. I could hear Blaise splashing in the pool. Granger broke the kiss and opened her eyes.

"Shut you up enough?" I said. She let go of my neck completely. I still had a firm grip on her waist. Her eyes opened slowly as she stared at me completely surprised.

"I have to go pack for school." She whispered ducking under the water and swimming to the stairs, which she climbed and wrapped this green shawl thing around her waist. The kiss had left me with a ridiculous smile on my face. Water clouded my senses as Blaise splashed at me.

"One word mate—_Mudblood!" _

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know way too short but I am sick so give me a break. Chapter 5 should be up today March 6. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I got a Betta fish and I need a name for him. He is white and has a sorta bluish-green tail. We'll make it a contest…The one who comes up with the best name for my fish gets a virtual COOKIE!

Dawn -


	5. We Want To Know Why

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 5: We want to know why

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I stood in my bedroom scanning it for whatever I might have forgotten. Nothing. My mind wandered to the afternoon before. Malfoy had kissed me twice. I shook my head. Stupid arse. He slept here last night and was riding with us to the station. I just hope that we got there before Harry and Ron did. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked out of my room, down the hall to the library. It was only 6:00 a.m. and we didn't leave for the station until 8:45. I walked in and began searching for my book before I noticed another person in the room with me. Malfoy sat near the window. A Muggle book in his clutches, open to page 273. I smiled remembering when I read that book. I shook him lightly.

"Malfoy." I whispered in his ear, feeling completely uncomfortable. He jumped causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ow!" he said glaring at me. Then he began talking to himself. "Messy hair. Normal. Muggle book. Normal. Waking up near Granger. Not so Normal." I laughed at him.

"You're a weird one, Malfoy." I said climbing onto a ladder in order to get my book. It wasn't there. I climbed back down and glanced over at Malfoy. He was rubbing his eyes and smoothing his hair back, trying to gel it without gel.

"Malfoy go take a shower." I said cringing. He nodded like it was the simplest thing to do. _Well, sorry to break it to ya Hermione, but it is fairly simple. _Getting up he walked out of the library. I picked up his book and began reading.

I stepped onto the train and looked for Harry and Ron. I walked into the Head's compartment and there they sat. Harry glared at me, as did Ron. My smile slid off my face like stink sap.

"Shouldn't you be with Malfoy?" Ron asked jealously flashing in his eyes.

"No!" I said.

"Then why was he and Blaise in your house?" Ron asked. I froze. I couldn't tell them that Blaise was my stepbrother.

"Because, she's my stepsister." Blaise said walking into the compartment followed by Malfoy and Pansy. "Isn't that right, Hermione?" he asked rolling the 'r' in my name. I swallowed and nodded. He took the seat near Pansy leaving one seat open. The one near Malfoy. His arm was draped casually around the seat. I sighed and slipped into it. Harry glared at us and Ron copied.

"Weasley, let me let you in on a secret. If you don't copy Potter so much less people would think that you are gay." Ron jumped up from his seat, as did Malfoy. Being Head Girl I got up and stood in between them. I didn't look to Ron to reprimand him I turned to Malfoy.

"Stop it!" I told Malfoy. Harry gagged behind me.

"Mione what the hell?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ron, sit down!" I said sitting down myself. Malfoy sat down a few moments later, draping his arm around my seat again. Dumbledore chose just then to grace us with his presence.

"Hermione and Draco will lead you all by being the Head girl and boy. Blaise and Pansy will be their **"understudies." **These four will have their own quarters. I expect this privilege not to be abused. Now here are the passwords for the houses.

**Gryffindor:** Balderdash

**Slytherin: **Dragon's blood

**Ravenclaw: **Jellybean

**Hufflepuff:** Devil's Snare

The heads and senior prefects are required to stay in here the whole ride but the rest of you are free to go." He opened the compartment door and disapparated. Harry and Ron quickly got up and motioned for me to follow. We stood outside the compartment door.

"Hermione, we just want to say, be careful. Don't let his money fool you." Which didn't make sense to me because my parents are loaded as well as Draco's. "Okay?" they asked in unison.

"Okay." I said and walked back into the compartment. I sat near the window and looked out into the scenery. I felt out of place. The only Gryffindor in a room full of Slytherins. One that Kissed me twice, one that is my brother, and one that probably hates me. My last theory was proved wrong when Blaise leaned over and kissed Pansy and she returned the favor. Okay, one that kissed me twice and one that is my brother. Malfoy got up and sat near me.

"I found this under the chair when I went to go clean up the books that I had made a mess with. Was this the book that you were looking for?" He asked me smiling.

"Actually, it was." I looked at the hard cover with the paper sailboat. It, by Stephen King.

"I'm reading the same one." Malfoy said and pulled his copy out of his backpack. I laughed and so did he. The other couple was submerged in their own affairs so I looked into Malfoy's eyes. It was like getting lost in an ocean that wasn't blue. I just wanted to swim and get lost in them forever. He smirked trying to smile as he placed a finger under my chin. He lifted my face and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"You certainly do like kissing Granger." Blaise interrupted.

"Yeah and we want to know why!" Said someone from the compartment door. I rolled my eyes and looked.

* * *

A/N: Hey so here it is. Hope you like it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. 


	6. Something's Going On

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 6: Something's Going On.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

-

-

I reached up and pushed a fallen strand of hair out of my face. Scarhead and the Weasel were standing at the door with their arms folded. Granger had her head down ashamed. 'Nobody is ever ashamed to kiss a Malfoy!' Removing myself from my seat I approached the gays.

"What do you want exactly?" I asked them glaring hard.

"We told you already that we wanted to know why you and Hermione are kissing?" I smirked and started forming a lie.

"Because, we're together. That's why!" Granger coughed behind me and Blaise stopped kissing Pansy. He began laughing obviously remembering the events in the pool.

"You wish!" I heard him mumble. 'Yeah, can't a guy have a fantasy?' I laughed at their expressionless faces. They looked so uncanny. I took my seat by Granger, who is still a Mudblood, and placed my arm around her shoulders. She looked at Harry and Ron, pleading with her eyes for forgiveness, and I started to play with her hair. Surprisingly it came naturally. I smirked at the boys and Granger groaned. Potty and the Weasel left the compartment and Granger rounded on me.

"Why must you do things like that?" She asked me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because you can do better!" I said surprising myself.

"Why do you care, I thought that I was just a stupid Mudblood to you."

"Ah, but now you are my best friend's Mudblood sister. I can care and I can like." She stared up at me with doe eyes.

"Don't!" Was all that she said, but I was already way a head of her. I sent my lips a message to place themselves onto hers. I smirked through the kiss knowing that we had an audience. I lifted my hand and waved to the people staring at us outside the compartment. The Weasleyette glared at me and flipped me off. Some people just can't take no for an answer. Ron was extremely red and Harry was running his hands through his hair. Weasley turned to him and they started quarreling. All this over a kiss? Wonder what will happen if we…? I broke the kiss and pointed out of the window. The school was approaching and she needed to go calm her friends.

I sat in the Head's Common Room and stared into the fire. Something was taking over my actions. But it wasn't self induced. I didn't want to kiss the Mudblood all of those times, it just happened. Like I wasn't myself for a second and while I was gone we began to kiss. But when I came back I didn't stop the kiss right away. I let it continue because it felt right. Throwing myself back on the couch I sighed. Something wasn't right here. I need to figure out what it was.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonnagall sat in The Headmaster's office. _

"_The old spell couldn't work on these two could it?" Minerva asked._

"_I am afraid so. The spell was clearly made for those two with certain prejudices in the way of love. Mr. Malfoy has the prejudice that Muggleborns and Muggles and inferior. Mrs. Granger has the prejudice that because her first love with the Muggle boy Carl failed all other will fail. It was almost the same with Lily and James. James had the prejudice that he was too good for words, such as Mr. Malfoy and Lily was a Muggleborn such as Mrs. Granger. The only difference is now Mrs. Granger is related to Mr. Zabini, because of the magic in her blood, something else changes. She will now posses some of the qualities that the Slytherins themselves posses. And if we are not careful their might be many a fights this year. We must keep the Gryffindor together yet separate at all times. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Professor. How do we do this though?"_

"_They will attend all of the same classes. But the Heads and the Senior Prefects will have their own classes. So that they are together but apart. Do you get this?" _

"_Yes,"_

_-_

_-_

I woke up and stared at my surroundings. 'Hogwarts. Normal. Messy Hair. Normal. Head's Common Room. Normal. Granger sleeping beside me. Not so Normal.'

"GRANGER!" I yelled. Her eyes snapped open and she frantically looked at her surroundings and then at her body. She relaxed when she realized that she was fully dressed. Something took over her because her eyes glossed over and she leaned into my body more. Placing her head on my chest she smiled.

"Morning!" She exclaimed.

"Morning!" I said and slapped myself on the head. There it goes again. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing considering that you are in my bed." She retorted and I screamed. She laughed and climbed out of bed. Obviously nothing was the matter with her but this was freaking me out. I scrambled out of her bed causing myself to fall on the floor. She stood against her dresser laughing at me.

"Not funny!" I said getting up.

"Fine, I guess it's not!" She said and walked over to me.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know that these chapters are short but they will get longer…you could call these filler chapters. They are building up the tension until I get to the real drama. 


	7. Complete Disaster

A/N: OMG thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I still don't have a name for my fish so at the moment my friend Taeler and my brother are at a race with her Mr. Bubbles and his Tails. Now on to the story!

* * *

Title: Father's Son

Chapter 7: Complete Disaster

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

I chuckled as Malfoy hobbled to the bathroom door.

"Stupid Mudblood." '_What?'_

"What? Why is it that you can kiss me and not care that I am MUGGLE-BORN but when I laugh at you it means the world to you?"

"I don't know!" He yelled at me.

"Why did you wake up in my bed?" I asked him.

"I don't know!" he answered me again. I sat down on the floor and giggled like a giddy school girl with a crush. The only difference was that I didn't have a crush.

"You don't know much do you?" Malfoy walked over to me and I scrambled to my feet. He kept advancing as I stepped back ward. I fell onto of the bed and Malfoy followed suit. My eyes grew wide in terror. 'No where to go Hermione!' I told myself.

"It's not because I don't want to know, because believe me Mudblood, I do. It's because I JUST don't know." I swallowed loudly. "Come on Granger, don't be scared of me, I'm harmless." He said and laughed. He took my hands and placed them above my head.

"Harmless?" I whispered as he kissed my neck. I semi-coughed as I tried to suppress a moan.

"Oh, little sister!" Blaise called. I expected Malfoy to jump up but he continued to suck and nibble my neck.

"Malfoy!" I hissed. "Get off!" Malfoy then came up for air. "No!" He replied and dove back in.

"He's getting closer…" I whispered urgently. The door knob turned then the door began to open. Malfoy rolled off of me and then under my bed. My hand flew to my neck.

"Granger, have you seen Draco?" Blaise asked me searching my room and taking note of my hand placement.

"No, you might want to try his bedroom." I suggested.

"So how was your first night?" He asked jumping onto my bed.

"Fine!" I yelled as Malfoy let out a groan. Blaise smiled at me. I couldn't let him know that Malfoy had woken up in my bed. Blaise bounced once more and then got up.

"I'll go check his room for him." The second Blaise snapped my door shut Malfoy rolled out from under the bed. He ran into the bathroom and I followed because this ordeal was amusing when I didn't have to be involved. Malfoy jumped into the bed, tangled himself in the sheet, and just as the door opened Malfoy placed his hand in his hair and closed his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Darling!" Blaise yelled jumping on Malfoy.

"It never gets old." Malfoy mumbled pretending that he had just wakened. I sat near the door and listened.

"I knew that you ended up in her bed last night. Why?" Blaise asked him. Malfoy glanced at the door and saw me. I placed a finger to my mouth.

"I don't know. I fell asleep on the couch and ended up there." Malfoy said smoothing his hair.

"And why was her hand on her neck?"

"Well, we were arguing and um, she got scared of me so I gave her a hickey." He said like it solved the problem. 'It felt good actually, I was going to yell at him to stop when he started but it just felt that good.'

"You WHAT? You were there. Her father and my mother told me to keep an eye out for her. With her being a Mudblood and Potter's _best_ friend things could get quite ugly for her. Even if Lucius says that it won't. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can get highly desperate as you learned from Anna." Blaise stopped and looked at Malfoy horrified. "I'm sorry mate that was way out of line. Besides she is my sister, Mudblood or not."

"It's fine. What gave me away?" Blaise chuckled.

"The bed for one and the fact that is saw your clothes scattered on her floor. If she wasn't dressed I'd have thought…" I walked away from the conversation. 'So they think that just because I am a woman, Mudblood, and Harry's friend that I can't take care of myself. Ha! How many times have I hit Malfoy? Priceless." I threw on jeans and a T-shirt that didn't look like it belonged to me. I began to pick up his clothing and walked back through the bathroom.

"You know you look good in my shirt?" Malfoy asked me. I blushed. Of course this would be Malfoy's shirt. I pulled his shirt over my head and tossed that to him also. I inhaled his smell. Peaches and cream. Unusually for a guy to be wearing that... I glared at him and walked back into my room. I sat down at my desk and rolled a Muggle pen back and forth between my hands. 'Something is going on here. Never in all my life would I not freak out if Malfoy had woken up in my bed, nor would I have practically stripped in front of him. I mean come on now after both the times that he kissed me at my house I wanted to retch. But nothing happened. I found it funny that I somewhat actually enjoyed being kissed by my little Malferret. WOAH! MY MALFERRET! Now I know that something is wrong. I think that I need to lie down. Or maybe write to my parents.' I decided to write to my parents.

_**Hello,**_

_**It is only the first day and I already wish that I was back home. I miss my room, the pool, and many other things. But, mainly I miss the family. Classes start tomorrow so I am going to use today to get ahead in the schoolbooks. How are things over there? Blaise and I are fine. He says that he is under strict orders to protect me. I thank you both for your concern but I am able to take care of myself. He did not say this to me directly let's just say that I…overheard him. Not on PURPOSE!**_

**_I bought Chloe a new doll. It is in the bottom draw of my desk. I also need a couple of books and would be greatly happy if you sent me the stack that is located near my bed. It will get quite lonely here considering that they placed me in a dorm with all Slytherin's. It is only the second of September and I am wishing that it was June. Have a nice week. I will write again to keep you updated._**

_**I love you all**_

_**Love always**_

_**Your Darling**_

_**Hermione**_

_**P.S. Send me those books and don't forget to give Chloe her toy.**_

I tied the note to Sara's leg and let her fly out of the window.

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

_Snape busted through the door. It bounced back off of the wall. "What is this that I am hearing about a spell and the Head's Private Room?" He asked the Headmaster._

"_Severus, it is quite simple. They will only fall in love against their prejudices."_

"_Sir, with all due respect, are you bloody mad? We need to get them out of there! If Draco and Hermione fall in love," he said the word venomously "then the Dark Lord will use her to get Draco to join his forces!" _

"_That is something that we will have to…how do those Muggle's say…Wing it!"_

"_WING IT? Are you barking MAD! They can't wing it. They are teenagers!" _

"_Severus the spell had already been placed on the tower. We forgot that it was there and we made that specific tower their dorm. I'd call it fate. You'd call it…"_

"_A DISASTER!" _

* * *

A/N: SO what do you think? Please Review! 


	8. Pink is Pimp

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 8: Pink is P.I.M.P

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I sat down on my bed and contemplated my surroundings. '_I'm head boy. I'm rich. I can have a girlfriend if I wanted one. I'm rich. So why does my life seem so crappy? I wake up hollow and go to bed hollow. I hear what they say about me. My heart isn't cold it's just protected. After Anna I don't want love, it sucks.' _I lay back down on the bed and listened to the sounds coming from the Tower. Pansy was yelling at Blaise and Granger was nowhere to be found. _'Granger, she irks me. Her perfect hair, her perfect figure, her perfect teeth, her perfect grades, perfect kiss. She was so full of emotion while I was just here. Stupid Mudblood.' _I climbed off of my bed and walked to my desk. I shuffled through the heaps of papers that already cluttered it and found a parchment and quill. I dipped the quill into the ink and left the poem untitled.

In the glare of a neon sign She laid her body down 

_The damned walked in beside her_

_And he laid his money down_

_He said "Don't try to scream now_

_But I want this one to hurt_

_And tonight my pretty one _

_I'm going to get my money's worth"_

_ -Father's Son—3 Doors Down_

I looked up hearing strange noises coming from Granger's room. I walked through the bathroom in order to investigate; all the while the noise became louder. I knocked on the door and when she didn't answer I walked in. What I saw surprised me Granger had a large canvas spread out on the floor. She was using a large metal object to attach the canvas to the frame. Once she was done with that she put it on a large wooden stand. Her left hand grabbed a brush and dipped it into the paint, Granger attacked the canvas getting herself caked with paint. I sat down on the floor and watched her canvas turn into a painting. The noise was beginning to give me major head pains so I stood up and turned the big know that was labeled volume. Granger spun around glaring hard at me.

"What did you do that for?" Granger bellowed at me.

"It was giving me head pains!" I whined. This always gets me what I want with Mother and Father.

"Get out!" She yelled. 'Stupid Mudblood' "Get out!" She repeated pushing her hair out of her eyes and also smearing her face with midnight blue paint.

"No!" I said being stubborn and sitting on her bed. I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Now!" She yelled.

"No!" I yelled over her. She didn't argue with me so I became curious. I lifted my body to investigate once again. Something warm, wet, and slimy clogged my vision.

"Granger!" I yelled wiping my eyes of the light pink paint.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Draco! Millicent is here!" Pansy yelled from the Common Room. I glared at Granger, "You're so lucky that I have to tend to her. I will get you back for this!" I promised her as she turned her noise back up. No words just music. I shook my head and slammed her door shut. "STUPID MUDBLOOD!" I yelled. She must've heard me because something collided with the door from the inside. I turned away from her door to find three pairs of eyes staring at me. "What?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Haven't you heard that Pink is Pimp?"

Millicent sat on my bed smiling at me. '_She's not worth the struggle. Stop thinking about her. What are you supposed to do about it? It's her room she can play her music as loud as she wants. What the hell am I doing? Here sits Millicent her body and eyes begging me to touch her in her sensuous places and all I can do is think about the Mudblood Granger. My priorities are way out of order."_

"Draco, I have something to say to you." I stared up at her. Asking her to elaborate with my eyes.

"I love you!" She said and then walked out of my bedroom.

Sitting down at my desk I slid my finger under the flap of the letter that my father sent me. Pulling out the parchment I licked my lips and opened it carefully.

* * *

**Draco, My son,**

**I am writing you to tell you that you will begin your training as a Death Eater in 30 weeks time. I wish you to be prepared for this task. I will keep you updated on this expedition. **

**Father.**

* * *

_Dumbledore's Office_

"_Professor, how can you not remove those children at once?"_

"_Because, Severus, this needs to be done. It is in order to save the Wizarding World." Snape hung his head thinking back to the time when he was in love. Nothing ever happens the way that you plan it when you are in love. SOMETHING always goes wrong._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I would name all of you but my roof is leaking and I don't have much time until I have to empty the garbage can. New house…and already there are problems.. Thank you VERY MUCH.**


	9. Fate and Aphrodite

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 9: Fate and Aphrodite. 

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I sat on my bed staring at the door that Malfoy had just stalked out of. Something inside didn't want him to leave, but something else inside of me wanted him to get out of my life and stay out. Sighing, I fell back onto the bed and lightly closed my eyes, remembering the kiss in the pool. I smiled goofily and rolled onto my side, imagining his body next to mine. Shaking my head I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall and took my seat at the head of the Gryffindor table. Harry on my left; Ron on my right. In the beginning of our sixth year I was named Gryffindor Princess while Malfoy was the Slytherin Prince. Placing my head on my left hand I ate my dinner in silence until Harry and Ron sat down beside me.

"Mione how was your first day back?" Harry asked me loading food onto his plate.

"Fine and you both?" I asked them, smiling broadly.

"Okay!" They answered and Ginny approached the table and took a seat next to Ron.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "How's Chloe and your…" Ginny hesitated. "Brother?" This got me going.

"Chloe is great! I bought her a new toy. It's supposed to teach her how to read and write-"

"Of course, everything has to be about reading with you Granger!" drawled the voice that I had been longing to hear all day. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said in a deathly sweet voice. Harry, Ron, and Ginny glared at me and then at Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron said, still glaring at him.

"Granger, here's your new schedule." He walked away. "Bye gays, Weasleyette, _Mudblood._" Malfoy yelled over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and inclined my head so that my vision consisted of only my plate of food. My friends did not need to see how much that one word now hurt me. I wept.

* * *

That night my owl, Kevin, returned with my post. I gave him a snack and he hooted appreciatively. Spreading his wings he took off into the night.

**Hermione,**

**We are currently on a cruse so we cannot get you your books. Call Blaise. When he receives this letter you are not to pay attention to what is revealed. We are all fine and we all love you.**

**Parents.**

I rolled my eyes and went to fetch Blaise, who was snogging Pansy in the Common Room, I coughed and he looked at me.

"Letter, read it alone." I turned and walked up the stairs. 

"Pansy, go into my room, I will be there shortly." I saw Pansy get up and leave the room.

"**Blaise," **the letter said. **"Phase two is going through planning. I understand that they are falling in love, slowly. DO NOT try to stop this!" **the letter busted into flames. I sighed heavily. _Who was this they? _Blaise got up from the couch and walked into his room. Once he was gone, I took his place on the couch. I laid my head back onto the pillows and inhaled deeply. Something was wrong with this tower and the way that it made me feel. I would never, in a million years, want to snuggle close to Malfoy. I planned to find out what was wrong with this tower. Until then I would sleep. I closed my eyes and dreamed of home and mother. (A/N: We say this in my Latin class to people who are daydreaming and not paying one ounce of attention.)

* * *

Dumbledore's Office 

"_Sir, classes start tomorrow, and well, how are we going to explain it to all of the teachers that they have to teach an extra class?" Minerva McGonnagall said._

"_I have already informed them." Dumbledore said brushing the subject aside like dirt from his shoulders. _

"_Oh," Minerva said._

"_Come here, look at the way that they are so alike yet so different." Dumbledore said looking into the face of his desk, which had been transfigured to resemble a crystal ball. The surface showed Hermione asleep on the couch and Malfoy asleep in his bed. Each with one hand in their hair, but Malfoy was tangled in his sheets and Hermione was sucking her thumb. "They will make the perfect couple!" Dumbledore exclaimed and Minerva sighed heavily._

"_Albus, I fear that your plan is not going to go as planned." She said, obviously doubting the Headmaster. _

"_That is you, as for myself, I have had my fair share of doubts, but my dear Minerva, there is much more that Destiny has accounted for that we do not know. For in our dreams we live in a world that nobody else can penetrate. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger are dreaming, about each other, yet they are seen through the eyes of another. The other does not know the true feelings for the other as they do not know them themselves. Yes, Minerva, they are in love because that is the path that Fate had cruelly set for them since birth. Though our dear Aphrodite asked Fate to give them the opportunity to fall in love themselves. Of course Fate asked me to help things along by making them Head Boy and Girl because he knew that there would be certain **obstacles** in their way. So this is why, Minerva, that they will remain in that Tower, and that they will fall in love, because that is what is destined to become of them!" Dumbledore, who had risen from his seat, sat back down and folded his hands tent like and smiled at Professor McGonnagall. She nodded._

"_That will be all!" She said and walked out of the door. A blinding white light flashed and Fate stepped into the room. _

"_Thank you, Dumbledore, my dear boy." He said stroking his beard that reached the floor. _

"_I had no choice. If it means to save the world that those two shall fall in love they shall. I love this world too much to let the Apocalypse occur. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: (evil laughter) the plot thickens. I hope that you all like this story. If the last part (DUMBLEDOR'S OFFICE) is confusing to you, IM me at SlytherinPride53 or E-MAIL me at A special thanks to all of those that reviewed. Especially the person who said that I should get virtual cookies. To make this fun, I will give virtual cookies to anybody who can guess my favorite cookies. **

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**


	10. They Didn't Mean Anything

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 10: They didn't mean anything. 

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

**A/N: I am sorry if my last chapter confused some of you. I have recently made friends with Babi Leenie she is so cool. Nobody has yet to guess my favorite type of cookies. I eat them all the time. I will give you a hint, "white"! Not prejudice. WELL ON TO THE STORY!**

**Draco's POV**

I awoke early on the morning that classes were to begin. Running water sounded from the bathroom so that option was out to me. _Must be the Mudblood. I mean Granger! _Hand tangled in hair. Normal. Sheets thrown off of the bed. Normal. Thinking about Granger first thing in the morning. NOT SO FUCKING NORMAL! I groaned as my brain pounded against my skull. The smell of sweet succulent strawberries reached my nostrils and I sighed relaxingly. I placed my hands on my face and dragged them down pulling my eyelids over my eyes. How I wanted to join her in the shower but how I wanted to ring her neck. She had her quirks, as did everybody. How she pretended to know it all. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow and inhaled, calming my wired nerves.

_What about those kisses? _A voice retorted in my head. I groaned and punched the white pillow with both of my fists. "_They didn't mean anything!" _I murmured into the pillow. "It was just to annoy her!"

"Annoy who?" Blaise said bursting into the room and jumping on Draco's bed.

"Your bloody sister!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that you have a crush on her." He said sniggering.

"WHAT? How are you going to tell me how I feel, when I don't know how I feel myself?" I asked him incredulously, growing red in the face region. The audacity of him to tell me that I liked his sister when that was the farthest thing from my mind? Sure every time I was near her I wanted to snog her brains out.

"Draco, mate, what about those kisses?"

"Those? They didn't mean anything!" I said defensively. Blaise pulled the blankets off of my head and stared at the back of my head.

"Really now?" He asked. "What was the fist thing that you thought about this morning? Other than you normal check list." I buried my head deeper into the pillow and mumble an incoherent lie.

"Sex!" I yelled out.

"Draco Xavier Lucius Malfoy! You know bloody well that you cannot lie to me. Tell the truth."

"Your bloody sister." I mumbled.

"Who?" He said laughing, basking in the humiliation that he had bestowed upon me. A Malfoy was blushing. Quick get the camera! I lifted my head, causing my blonde tresses to fall into my crimson face.

"Hermione! I mean Granger!" I yelled.

"It's nice to know that you and my sister are going to be doing a thing!"

"We are not!" I yelled and kicked him in the back causing him to fall off of my bed. I heard the water click off in the distance, which meant that Herm-Granger was getting out of the shower. If I picked my seconds right I could walk in on her. Realizing what I had just thought, I slapped my head with my hand. Blaise, who was picking himself off of the floor, glared at me and then smiled knowing what I had just thought.

"Just be careful mate, you know that your dad is NOT going back to Azkaban anytime soon." With that last bit of advice he walked out of my dorm room and I rolled over, misjudging the amount of bed I had left, I was sent crashing to the floor. Groaning, I got up and went to go shower.

I eased into my seat in the back of my Advanced Double Potions class, spotting her bushy head immediately. Blaise sat down next to her and Pansy next to me. She slipped me a note.

_So, you like Granger? _I rolled my eyes and dipped my quill in ink.

_No! _I wrote still denying the obvious to myself.

_Then what about those kisses? **Yeah what about them? **_I asked myself, I swear, things never get old in this school.

_THEY DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! _I wrote and shoved the paper at her, just in time to catch Granger staring at me from the front of the classroom. I gave her a harsh glare and she turned to Blaise.

"I told you so!" I heard her say to him and then he sighed. Blaise exchanged a glance with Pansy that said plainly '_What will we do with these two?' _She shook her head and then took out her notebook.

"There is no need to explain my rules to a class full of seventh years." Snape said and waved his wand. Words appeared on the board. "There is the potion. The Heads and the Senior Prefects are to work together as a form of house _unity_! Well what are you waiting for get to work!" Blaise and Hermione dragged their cauldrons over to where Pansy and I were standing and began the preparations for the potion called **Brightside Hate** (**A/N:** At the time I was watching the music video Mr. Brightside by the KILLERS!)

"Draco! One pinch, not two!" Pansy whispered urgently as we were pressed for time. I ceased movement of my hand and dropped the remaining pinch of crushed beetle into the tray. Hermione and Blaise were laughing at my carelessness. Back track I called her Hermione. Mental note, drink cyanide tonight! There she goes again laughing at me. I shot a glare at Blaise and he stopped laughing. Hermione followed suit.

Twenty minutes later and ten seconds before the bell rung Hermione and Pansy corked the vial and handed the potion to Professor Snape. He glared at us and then rounded on the other students.

"The rest of you who did not finish your potion will have to write twenty-four inches on the uses of the potion Brightside Hate. To be handed in next Tuesday. Good day." I took my chances and looked over at Hermione. She was steadily gathering up her items. Feeling the heat of another's eyes on the back of my neck I gathered up my belongings and walked out of the door.

She was the only thing present on my mind for the rest of the day. It soon became clear, that I could not think of anything but.

Dumbledore's Office 

**Last Time**

"_**That will be all!" She said and walked out of the door. A blinding white light flashed and Fate stepped into the room. **_

"_**Thank you, Dumbledore, my dear boy." He said stroking his beard that reached the floor. **_

"_**I had no choice. If it means to save the world that those two shall fall in love they shall. I love this world too much to let the Apocalypse occur.** _

**-**

**-**

**-**

**This Time**

_A Purple light flashed as Fate took the seat that Minerva just left. Destiny stood in the middle of the room. _

"_I hear that we are discussing them?" She asked crossing her legs and floating in mid-air. _

"_You hear correctly." Dumbledore said somberly. _

"_What is to be done about them?" She asked._

"_We will wait until Aphrodite arrives here. Then we will see what is to be done." The three old friends sat in the office waiting for Aphrodite to show. Destiny and Fate were beginning to get restless and they wanted to continue on with the conversation, when a pink light shone from behind Dumbledore._

"_Ah, here is out beloved Aphrodite now."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: Well here it is CHAPTER 10. Might I add that I suspect that there might be I dunno say 100 chapters in this one story. Thank you to all of those faithful reviewers. To all of those who are reading and not reviewing (Annie) it's okay I forgive you. Just let it be known that I will get you to review at one point. VALE! Enjoi! **

**Dawn-Ashlie **

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**


	11. I Thought You Knew Me Better

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 11: I Thought You Knew Me Better

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**A/N: I have gotten many review****s saying that this story is confusing. Once again I extend the courtesy that you may either IM me at SlytherinPride53 or you can e-mail me at I want to thank all of those who reviewed and to Babi Leenie who guessed my favorite cookie. White Chocolate Macadamia Nut. I know that someone else guessed it but I have forgotten whom so please review once again and I will let the people know that you also got it right. Now on to the story! Please read and Review I have grown quite fond of them.**

* * *

After Muggle Studies I ran quickly up to my room and deposited my schoolbooks. I was extremely angry, for what reason I did not know.

"Stupid arse!" I yelled and knocked the contents on top of my desk onto my floor. "I hate her as well." Kicking the wall I screamed out in rage. Running to my bed I tore off the sheets and overturned the mattress. I yanked open my dresser drawers, sending wood and clothing, tumbling to the floor. After all of my damage had been done I threw myself down onto the overturned mattress.

"Does he always have to toy with my emotions?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Who, dear?" said a voice above my sobs. I looked around wildly. "Yoo-hoo! The mirror!" I rolled my eyes and got up from the bed.

"Scourgify." I muttered and the room rectified itself. The mirror was ancient with a tiny crack in the side and peeling paint. It looked as if one touch would make it crumble.

"Who toys with your emotions dear?" the mirror repeated.

"Malfoy!" I blurted out clapping a hand to my mouth but the words kept coming. What I was so desperately trying to hide from myself came tumbling out of my mouth, and in my own words. "I saw him kissing some other girl and I got upset."

"Thank you dear." The mirror said suddenly glowing red. I turned in a full circle noting that the entire room was radiating red vibes. Racing to my balcony I looked out at the castle. The whole Tower was glowing red. My forehead began beading with sweat; that's when my stomach churned. I placed my stomach roughly against the balcony and spewed the contents of my stomach. I reached up with my hand and wiped the spittle from my chin.

"Weird." I muttered and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

I sat in my seat at the beginning of the Gryffindor table. Every so often I would glance over at Malfoy, who, by the way, had his arm wrapped around the red headed girl from earlier. He looked thoroughly bored at that table. His eyes fluttered up and bore into mine. I glared at him as he smirked at me Malfoy, keeping his eyes on me, kissed the red head on the corner of her mouth. I rolled my eyes and started to pick at my dinner.

"Mione! We're throwing you a party for making Head Girl. Tonight, Gryffindor Common Room." Parvati Patil yelled down the table. I groaned and looked to Ron and Harry for help. They just sat there smiling, like dunder heads. I rolled my eyes as Parvati and Lavender walked down the length of the table to get me.

"Oh, Mione!" they cooed. "It's time to get you dressed…down." They said looking at my neat robes. I groaned again loudly as they dragged me out of the hall.

"Conspiracy!" I muttered.

"Have fun Mione!" Ron yelled after me. Closing my eyes I sighed. 'It was going to be one long night.'

* * *

Either Parvati or Lavender pulled the blindfold off of me.

"Tada!" They screeched. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped. I wore a pair of worn out light blue jeans that were ripped at the knee, my green shirt fell to my middle. " Now on to the hair." Parvati lifted my hair and squealed. "My, Miss Prissy Granger, when did you get a tattoo?" I jumped, causing my hair to tumble down my back. "A while ago!" I muttered

"What is it of?" Lavender asked.

"It's a small heart, being crushed by a single rose, there is blood dripping into a puddle and the puddle says my name." I told them.

"Ooo!" Cooed Lavender. "Well, beauteous!" Lavender swung her arm and my make up was done. They left my dorm to go set up for the party. I sat down on my bed thinking. '_Carl, I miss you but there might be another, please forgive me." _I sighed and got off the bed. Never noting that the mirror was still shining red.

"I though you knew me better!" I heard Pansy screech. 'Uh oh!' I thought as I raced into the Common Room.

"I guess not!" Blaise, who was red in the face, yelled. He did not look to flattering; his blue hair clashing with the redness of his face. I paused to watch, considering that it was quite amusing.

"I didn't mean to kiss him!" Pansy yelled.

"Os, so now the Weird Sister's song changes! Now you did kiss him! I can't take this anymore.

I'm sorry Pansy, but it's over." I turned quickly and walked out of the Common Room. Chuckling to myself I made my way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Lunar Eclipse!" I muttered to the fat lady.

"Congratulations." She muttered sleepily. "For making Head Girl."

"Thank you." I whispered; closing the portrait behind me. My old Common Room was decked out in red and gold. Not that it was a change from the previous, but it looked better. Confetti was levitated in the air, as was a large picture of myself. I smiled as Harry, Ron, and Ginny rushed over to me.

"You really deserved this, you know? It's just bad luck that the slimy git got Head Boy." 'Slimy git? Oh, yeah Malfoy!' I laughed and rumpled Ron's hair.

"You know something Ronniekins, for once, you have a valid point." Harry laughed, clutching on to Ginny, who glanced up at him repeatedly; the twinkle flickering out of her eyes. "Well what are we waiting for, let's Party!"

* * *

I stumbled into my Common Room some four hours later, a red and gold lampshade hung over my eyes. I was not drunk. Hermione Granger did not get drunk. But I was wired, one too many Butterbeers. Walking into the end table, I giggled loudly. The lights flickered on and Blaise glared at me. Malfoy on the other hand looked extremely amused.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Blaise asked, acting eerily like Ron.

"Party!" I answered flopping into the nearest chair and the lampshade fell to the floor. "They are nice people throwing me a par-tee!" I said poking myself in the chest with every syllable.

"We're you drinking?" he asked getting off of the couch.

"Of course I drank silly!" I told him.

"Alcohol?" Blaise asked.

"Nope!" I said twisting my hair.

"What?" He asked becoming red in the face again. I giggled.

"You look funny like that!"

"What in Merlin's name did you drink?"

"Butterbeers! Many of them." I exclaimed getting out of the chair and throwing my arms wide. "It was wonderful!" I said and fell into Malfoy's lap. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Spiked." I heard Malfoy mumble.

"I'd say so!" Blaise retorted. I felt my hair being moved from the back of my neck.

"Bloody hell mate, she has a tattoo." The sound of skin hitting skin resounded in the room and Blaise groaned. "We still have to go make rounds." He said as I nuzzled closer into his body. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed tightly.

"When she wakes up."

* * *

I sat up groggily and pushed my hair out of my face. Rubbing my eyes, I yawned, my head pounding.

"Ah, her first hangover. Quick go get the camera." Malfoy whispered softly.

"Would you stop yelling!" I asked him crossly.

"I'm not yelling lampshade." He muttered.

"Shut up you prat. Let's go make rounds." As we walked through the hallway every sound echoed five times louder in my head. I groaned softly as we stood outside the Great Hall. I heard footsteps approaching and the pain was unbearable. I shut my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"This is no time to be sleeping, Mudblood." Malfoy said causing a giggle to emit from a nearby broom closet. I began to regain my composure but Malfoy held out a hand. "I'll handle it!" He said walking over to the closet and yanking the door open. Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender tumbled out. I walked over to the group and Malfoy unknowingly, slid an arm around my waist.

"So you and Malfoy, Mione?" Harry asked crossly. "You left the party early for this arse!" Malfoy, enraged at being called an arse, took Harry by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against the wall. Causing the glass bottle that Harry had a hold on to tumble to the floor.

"I thought you knew me better!" I whispered as my eyes shut and I slumped to the floor. My head hit the concrete and all sounds ceased.

* * *

**Hermione's House**

"Darling!" Zoë said climbing into bed with her husband. "Blaise and Hermione say hi!"

"Mhm." Her husband said through sleep-laden lips.

"The plan will begin soon darling. The plan to take over the world, and well out dear Hermione is falling in love."

"That's nice." He mumbled and rolled over onto his side.

"Don't you care? She is falling in love with that Malfoy character, and together they will be able to rule the world!"

"My Hermione always dreamed big!" He said as a small snore emitted from him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 11 it was supposed to be up on Monday but my stepmother unplugged my computer and did not allow any of us to use it until today. Sulky times so I sat on my bed poking myself in the head. I finished two Harry Potter puzzles, watched all three of the movies twice and got all of my homework done. Am I a loser or am I a loser? Take your pick. So did you like it? Love it? Want me to go jump off the nearest bridge? Thank you for reviewing. **


	12. Something Unknown

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 12: Something Unknown

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

I glared at Potter and Weasley forgetting the girls. "Nice going!" I said to them while scooping the Head Girl in my arms. Potter stared up at me and I glared down at him. Granger wasn't moving and her breath was coming in shallow gasps. "Oh man, Blaise is going to strangle me. Forty points from Gryffindor." I said kicking the shards of broken glass out of my way as I raced back to our quarters. "Unity!" I yelled at the portrait hole. I kicked it open once it unlocked and hobbled lopsidedly into the Common Room. "BLAISE!" I roared half throwing half placing Granger on the couch. "Fuck!" I took the stairs to Blaise's room two at a time. Pounding on the door I yelled louder for him. He ambled to the door and opened it.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" He asked me rubbing his eyes gently.

"Your sister…fainted…hit her head…concrete…she's on…couch." I said in between gasps of breath. Blaise pushed roughly past me and ran into the Common Room. Placing my hand on the wall I hung my head before following Blaise out into the Common Room. He had a hand pushing Granger's hand back and the other was holding her hand lightly. I smiled without realizing it as he whispered caringly in her ear. Almost brotherly. Then I remembered that Granger was his sister. I kneeled down beside her and sneered. Got to keep up appearances. "Only a Mudblood!" I said and looked up at Blaise. He was glaring harshly at me and I flinched, slightly.

"She may be a Mudblood, but she is my sister." Blaise closed off his blue eyed from the world as held Granger's hand. I stood up and brushed off my robes. I turned and began walking toward my dorm room.

"I love you Hermione, please be alright!" Was the last thing that I heard as I walked away. Once I was in the safe vicinity of my room I flung myself onto the bed and buried my head in my pillows. I was halfway to sleep when a soft tapping on my window brought me out of my dream state. Cursing, I removed myself from the coverlet and staggered over to my window. I unlatched the window and my family hawk, Punk, flew into the room. He dropped a rolled up piece of parchment on my pillow and then squawked as he took off out the window.

**Son,**

**I will be visiting you this Wednesday. Please wear all black and make sure that you are ready to make a 'promise' to your future lord. **

**Father**

Tuesday came and with it the prospect that my father was closer to visiting me. I did not want him to be here. In the one place that I could be safe, this tower would prove to cause me many more problems than it will solve. I scoffed at the idea of me liking Granger at all. Stepping out of the Common Room I put on my smirk and went to my first class of the day Double Advanced Potions. She was there and of course I could not think of anything but her. Granger consumed my thoughts but I did not like her in any way. Does that make any sense? We were supposed to be testing the potion that we had made last Tuesday. I think that it was called Brightside Hate. So of course Snape grouped us all together and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Blaise and Pansy were shooting daggers at each other. Something serious must have happened between the two of them because they are normally all eyes for each other. I could have sworn that Pansy wiped away a couple of lone tears. Strange what love could do to you? Hermione glanced at me as I was staring at her. She half smiled half smirked and I walked over to the window. Something unknown was happening to me. Something unknown that I did not and would not like. Regaining my composure I walked back to the table and tested the potion.

"We have a meeting tonight, Malfoy." Hermione whispered to me.

"Fine." I grunted and then walked to the door waving at Professor Snape.

"Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you are going?" he asked. I pointed to the wall where the magical bell system was. It rang. I threw my head back and laughed manically.

That night I walked into the Common Room and sat on the chair. Waiting for Dumbledore to walk into the Common Room. When he approached he had three other people in tow. How could I tell that this was not going to be a normal meeting?

**A/N: Hey guys. Right on time. I hope that you enjoy it. Peace, Love, Joy, and Happiness. Hate it Love it Like it? Leave the review!**


	13. The Meeting

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 13: The Meeting

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I was a day late. Sue me. My father had just gotten home from Arizona and we needed to discuss a few things. He is looking to buy the white house with the green shutters on Cactus Street. I laughed. He smiled. We rejoiced. He gave me back my cell phone along with 25 dollars and sometime in the near future he is going to take my to buy my new cell phone. I didn't even ask him to do such a thing. Am I spoiled or am I spoiled? Well here is the next chapter. And I am giving it to you now because I made you all wait for almost 2 weeks for the last one. (Laughs evilly. "And I will go it again, my dears!) Now on to the story.**

* * *

I sat near Blaise on the couch. My head still hurt from the fall. I was curious as to who, among the Gryffindors, had spiked my drink. Every so often I would glance at Malfoy and stare at him. Taking in all of his flawless features. Malfoy was staring at the fireplace, waiting for the Headmaster to come out of it. I waited and was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore emerged from the fire.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." He said. The three other people who came with him into the room confused me. "Mr. Zabini and Miss. Parkinson. Please leave. I will give your assignments to Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger." Dumbledore waited for Blaise to return to his respected quarters as well as Pansy. He then motioned for Malfoy to site near me on the couch.

"Sir," I interrupted. "No disrespect, but who are these people?" I asked him.

"This," he pointed to the male. "Is my old friend Fate." He then pointed to the two beautiful women. "And the women who are too immature to stop bickering within the chambers of their minds are Aphrodite and Destiny. We are all here to discuss the roles that the two of you will play in the Second War." The last statement struck me as odd.

"And what may that be?" Malfoy asked stroking his chin.

"You will play the minor and major parts. You will be together, yet apart. You will be in love, yet despise each other. You will be the Ones. The Chosen Ones."

"What are you saying, Professor Dumbledore." I asked him completely confused for the first time in my life. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Aphrodite and Destiny to take seats as her composed the words in his brain that would explain the entire situation to Hermione and Draco.

'I must leave some things out.' Dumbledore thought to himself. 'They must not know that they are falling in love because of the spell on the Tower. However, I can tell them that they MUST form an _alliance _to save the world. Yes, an alliance. They must not know about the other thing. Must not. Must not.'

I stared at Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, you were saying something."

"Oh, yes! The Second War approaches swiftly and the Order has come up with a new plan to defeat the Dark. Use the Chosen Ones. But how do we do that? We have no clue who they are. So we researched the topic and the descriptions of the Chosen Ones. Strangely they led us to the two of you. The task that the two of you MUST complete is: you have to forge an alliance in order to keep the war fair. If this task is not completed one side of the war will win by unjust means and that is not fair.

"Fate, Aphrodite, Destiny, and myself will return here in two hours time. I wish for the both of you to discuss this situation properly." And with those final words he left.

That was strange. I thought to myself. Malfoy sat by my side, his knee touching my thigh. It sent a small parade of shivers up my spine. I turned my head slowly, as something dawned on me.

"Malfoy, we are the Chosen Ones am I right?" I asked him.

"Right." He said.

"So we have to forge an alliance." I said more to myself than to him.

"Yes, that is correct."

"What type of alliance?" I asked him.

"We can be friends. That is all that I can offer at the moment." I glanced over at him quickly and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It is all that I can give at the moment as well." I said and curled my delicate legs under me. I closed my eyes and sighed intently.

"Why is that all that you can give, Lampshade?" He asked me, using my new nickname.

"Carl." I answered him.

"Who is that?" Malfoy asked me inquisitively enough.

"He was a boyfriend. My first serious relationship, he died in a tragic car accident. Sometimes I still feel guilty for walking away from it." Malfoy placed an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him without knowing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to me as I turned my head to stare at him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. When we pulled apart I gasped for breath.

"Why do you always kiss me at the times that I am beginning to trust you more?" I asked him.

"Why do you always kiss back, Lampshade?" he asked me back. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and in the back of my mind I remembered reading something about the Chosen Ones. I resolved that I would research it at a later time.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short but I want to get it up before I had to go baby sit. This story was originally supposed to be 100 or 101 chapters long but I am thinking on shortening it into maybe 40 chapters 50 at the most. Should I do this or no?**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**a.k.a.**

**SiLvErEyEdGiRl**


	14. The Stranger

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 14: The Stranger

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**

* * *

IMPORTANT A/N: Hullo! I have no clue what language that is it but it looks very cool. Here is Chapter 14. I hope you like it. Look for key words in this chapter because they lead to future hits in this particular story. Are you sweating? Burning with anticipation. My love burns for you like the heat of a million suns. (It may not be worded right but it is from Fairly Odd Parents) Well, I am happily ready to bow down and oblige to your begging and pleading for me to update. What are you all going to do when I get a job? Lol. Okay, enough with all this talk! Onward to the STORY!

* * *

**

I sat there, Granger held in my arms, and sighed. Wednesday was drawing closer and so was my father's visit. She nuzzled deeper into my body and she sighed. My father had not said what time he would be visiting. 'Chosen Ones' I laughed inside my head. It was actually very funny that I could be considered to be chosen for anything. There are two things that I am good at: Quidditch and pissing Granger off. I was just about to push her off of me when she jumped up with a small scream and left the room. I glanced around wildly thinking that it might be my father. When I figured out that it was not him I sat back on the couch and continued to stare into the fire. What had bothered her so? No longer had I asked the question did her discomfort answer it for me. Slowly something stepped out of the shadows. It hood was up and it was dressed I all black. For a minute I thought that it was my father, and if so I was not in a great position right now.

"My dear Draco," It hissed. 'Nope not my father.' "If only your father could see you now. Oh, the trouble you would be in. The old fool Dumbledore is to arrive shortly, so we have to make this quick. You and Hermione are the Chosen Ones, yes. But you, my dear, will use this 'gift' to bring about the downfall of the Light. You cannot change this. It is your fate. It has already been decided." The stranger turned around and with a swish of its black cape he was gone. Before my brain could register what had happened Granger came back into the Common Room as Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. I glanced at Granger as she slid onto the end of the couch. Dumbledore looked at us with solemn eyes.

"I know that this is a difficult decision," He began. "But I need the both of you to be mature about this."

Grangers looked at me and then to the Headmaster and then back to me again. "Sir we have already decided to reconcile our differences and try our hardest to be friends with each other."

Dumbledore nodded and then sat in the chair. "There is something else that you need to know." He said seriously. Granger plopped onto the couch, listening intently. I rolled my eyes and nodded at the Headmaster. Signaling for him to continue. Dumbledore sigh audibly.

"You must spend as much time together as possible." Something clicked in my brain in the far distance. Behind the cobwebs and the spiders.

"Is that why our families were trying to keep us together all summer?" Granger asked. 'Hey that's my question!'

"Yes, Miss. Granger, that is exactly it. You see, if the two of you exchange harsh words, something else will go **wrong **in our world. When was your last big fight?" Dumbledore asked.

* * *

**A/N: If you have lost a loved one in the tragic happenings of September 11th 2001 I am very sorry. I mean nothing wrong with the next part of the chapter. If you will take offense to the mentioning of September 11th 2001 in this story then please scroll down until my next bold "J" that is the signal to inform you that I am finished talking about the subject**

* * *

"Sometime last September." I mumbled. 'How did I remember that?'

"I see, was it September 11th? The day that young Hermione here slapped you for calling Hagrid an oaf?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Granger mumbled, blushing.

"Your fight caused terrorists, who despise freedom of any kind, to hijack several planes and crash them into different important buildings in the United States of America. Of course, that fight was so bad that the President, not knowing that it was an act of magic, declared war on the Middle East. They have been fighting for almost a year and a half now."

"And this was all due to our fight?" Granger asked.

"Yes, Miss. Granger. You see the more the both of you disagree the more violence happens in the world. **J** But for now it is time for you both to go to bed. I plan to witness the both of you being civil tomorrow morning at breakfast and in your classes." Dumbledore unfolded his body from the chair and walked out of the Portrait Hole. Granger stood up and walked out of the room, whispering goodnight. Intrigued by the way her hips moved I followed her. **Never noting that the Tower was glowing 'red'. **

* * *

**

* * *

IMPORTANT A/N: There is a ONE WORD HINT in this chapter as to what is to come in the next chapters. There is also something that you may have not picked up on. When the Tower glows red something HUGE is going to happen. What do ou think it is this time?The first five people who guess it correctly gets the next 2 chapters before I post them. I think that this is fair. You are looking for a character's name. That is your only clue from me. Have fun my little Harry Potter Sleuths. If you cannot review and still want to input your guess I have changed my screenname so you can IM me at SlytherinGoddes5 or e-mail me at Happy Hunting!**


	15. Things Happen

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 15: Things Happen

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

'Things Happen' that's what my mother always used to tell me. I always used to laugh, especially when she said that things would happen to me. Nothing could prepare me for the notion of magic and what it would have happen to me. I never noticed that Malfoy had followed me out of the Common Room or that the Tower was eerily glowing red again. I pain no attention to it what so ever. Casually, I walked into my room, stripping off my shirt, thinking that I was alone. But was I ever wrong? I heard a swift intake of breath as I started to remove my bra. I glanced behind me carelessly, letting the straps hang down my back.

"Hello, _Draco." _I said as he advanced towards me. I smiled slightly.

"Waiting is not my best virtue, Hermione." He said to me. His eyes seemed off color as I turned back to my vanity. I glanced into the mirror and saw that my eyes had turned green. I pain no attention to it what so ever. I hastily clipped my bra back on and threw my shirt on backwards, as I began to walk towards Malfoy. His smirked chilled my heart but the lust was just too large to be cast aside. We met in the middle of my dorm room and he slipped his arms around my waist. My hands automatically went to his chest. He brought his face to mines and he smirked at me once more. His lips came crashing down onto mine. Any harder and he would have drawn blood. I sighed, and then sank into the kiss. My heart seemed to cast aside the memory of Carl, while my mind kept thrusting his picture into my face. I sighed once again when Malfoy laid me gently on the bed and then climbed on top of me. He began to kiss my neck while pulling my shirt up over my head.

I moaned as he licked and sucked harder on my neck. For some strange reason I wanted him to take me right there. My eyes snapped open and I moaned out in the form of a scream, causing Malfoy to stop his actions.

"What, Hermione?" He asked and I sighed while closing my eyes. I pointed to the ceiling and he looked. He shrugged. "What do you see?" He asked me. I looked at it again and I still saw the eyes glaring at us from the red ceiling. I began to wriggle out from underneath Malfoy when he finally took notice of something happening outside the door.

"I have to go." He whispered hastily. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes returning to their original color. I glanced back up at the ceiling, the eyes were gone and the Tower was no longer glowing red. I collapsed back onto the bed with a heavy breath. My brain began to come back slowly. I could feel all of the lust leaving and the bookish slug coming back. I was going to miss the lust, but I loved myself. My eyes were beginning to become heavy and I climbed under the blankets. My eyes closed shut and my dreams were filled of a certain blonde eyes gray eyed git.

I awoke the next morning with the sun in my face. I smiled into the sun and tried to roll out of bed. My feet landed in my slippers and I padded to the bathroom. Turning the tap on in the shower I began to undress. A mumble sounded behind me and I whipped around quickly. Malfoy lay in the corner. One hand draped around the toilet seat, his head lay on his arm and there was blood trickling from his face. It made a puddle on the floor and in the toilet bowl. My first instinct was to yell but I couldn't my voice caught in my throat.

"Malfoy?" I whispered. He grunted. 'Thank god that he is still alive.' "I'm going to undress you down to your boxers and then I am putting you in the bath." He grunted louder, I think that it was in protest. I slowly, carefully, removed his shirt and then his pants.

"I'm going to need you to cooperate with me on this one!" I whispered urgently to him. The only response that I received was another grunt. I sighed loudly and lifted him halfway off of the floor. My back cracked. In taking my breath sharply I heaved and pulled him to the warm bath water. I placed him head first into the water and then struggled to turn him right side up. Water was splashing over the floor and then evaporating once it hit the self-heating floor. I groaned out in pain as Malfoy was placed rightly in the bathtub again. His eyes were swollen shut and his lower lip had been split in two.

"Who did this to you?" I asked him caringly, almost lovingly. Tenderly, I washed his face and then his torso. His gasps shot through the morning air and I was afraid that Blaise or Pansy might hear and come to investigate. Once he was cleaned up thoroughly I drained the tub of the water and then raced back into my room for my wand. I muttered the spell "dryius." All water droplets were dried instantly and I cried out in surprise. Malfoy's legs were completely bruised, as was his torso. I slapped my hand to my mouth and I uttered a small scream. His eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at me.

"Can you talk?" I asked him while conjuring a blanket to cover him, and to keep him warm. Malfoy merely nodded his head. "Say something then!" I ordered, eager to get the story out.

"I can not tell you—you—who did this to me because then they will return and do it again." I looked down at him and with all seriousness I lowered my head and placed it gently on his chest. "If you promise to be careful of my ribs you can climb in." I obeyed, and I sighed a sigh of hatred as I snuggled in next to my enemy. "This never leaves the bathroom." He said closing his eyes. His rhythmic breaths lulled me back to sleep. We missed classes and were never reprimanded for it. However, no suspicions arrived because Blaise had informed the inquiring school that they had to tend to some Head Business. And luckily the teachers did not inquire of our whereabouts because if they had we would have been through before we could start.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Was this chapter sappy or no? I really hope all of you liked it. Babi Leenie and Vamp and the ONLY two who guess the hint in Chapter 14, No it was not Hagrid. Yes it had something to do with Voldermort. But I will let all of you figure out where he plays a part into this story. Well I'm outie peace love and happiness ya'll!**


	16. Strange Feelings

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 16: Strange Feelings

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

I awoke sometime in the night. Granger still lay next to me in the bathtub; she looked completely peaceful but yet still untrusting. Here she was lying with her enemy, me, and she was being a completely great sport about it. I smiled at her and then bent down to kiss the top of her head. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing but I did. At that moment, something strange was going on, but I never wanted it to leave. 'If only I could stay like this forever.' I thought. 'Then, and only then, would live be perfect.' She fits into my arms completely and I wanted to be with her for life. Please tell me that you love me as much as I love you. I fell asleep again after that ludicrous outburst. Ready to try this situation again. Little did I know that it would go the exact same way, and a huge case of déjà vu would hit me like a ton of bricks.

On Friday morning Madam Pomprey declared that she had had enough of my persistent whining and that I was free to go back to my dorm room. I went happily. "Unity." I said to the portrait hall. It swung open and I stepped inside. Granger sat on the couch with Potter and Weasley. I adverted my eyes and slipped past them, not wanting to remember what I had concluded that day in the bathtub. But when I slipped into the quite of my room I remembered it as clearly as if I was there again. How I just wanted to stay in that one position, bruised, battered, but comfortable. It came to me that she might be the one. That she might be the one to help me escape my father. I groaned out in understanding and then I jumped onto the bed. Taking out the diary that I had been given on my appointment as Head Boy, I opened it to the poem titled Father's Son. I decided to write more.

And I've bundled up all of this fear inside

And I've bottled up all of this pain

And no one and nothing can take this away

And I won't let it happen again, No Never again!

Father's Son -3 Doors Down

I glanced back out the window and smirked as I heard Granger bidding the gay boys goodbye. Maybe she would come and see me. I thought to myself with no actual hope of her coming to see me. But a knock sounded on my door.

"Come in!" I said while burying my head in my pillows. I heard the door snap shut. When nobody jumped on me I concluded that it was Granger.

"Granger?" I asked.

"No! Millicent." I snapped up in the bed and looked at the girl who had had a crush on me since I had first seen her.

"Hey, Millicent. How are you?" I asked her hoping to Merlin that she would come and go quickly.

"Good, Draco, listen, I wanted to know if you would go into Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" She looked ready to be rejected and something inside of me stirred and I concluded to say yes.

"Sure, Millicent!" I said and she breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled at her and then laid back down. "I just got out of the Hospital Wing, so could you please leave? I'll meet you at Honeydukes say around 2:00. I have something else that I need to take care of!"

"Sure, Draco!" I fell asleep.

I awoke to a pounding on my bathroom door. It was soft yet at the same time demanding. I walked to the door and pulled it open. Granger rushed into the room and latched herself to me. She placed her hands in my hair and yanked my head down to her. Our lips collided and I melted into the kiss. She pulled back and smirked at me.

"I'm glad that you're back." She said and walked away.

"Hermione," I said to the air. "I think that I love you." I shut the door and walked back to my bed. For the first time not sure about my feelings, I smiled and for the first time in weeks I slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter not much else to report...hope that you enjoyed.**


	17. Questions She Couldn't Answer

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 17: Questions She Couldn't Answer

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

I slid into my chair at the head of the Gryffindor table and continued to go about my day that Saturday morning. The first Hogsmeade trip was that afternoon and I needed to pick up a few things for my room. For the past seven years the colors in my room have been red and gold. I needed a change. I wanted to make my dorm room look exactly like my room at home. **(A/N: If I did not mention it before her room at home is Green. It is her favorite color as well as mines.) **I smiled at Harry and Ron as they sat down next to me. Ron began shoveling food into him mouth the moment that his arse hit the seat. Harry, on the other hand, sat down and looked toward me, pleading with his eyes for a semi-intelligent conversation.

"Harry, who are you taking into Hogsmeade today, mate?" Ron asked, for the first time since he arrived, his mouth NOT full of food.

"Ginny." Harry said, Ron coughed, and I laughed. Since last summer, as I heard from Ginny, Ron had tried his hardest to lay off being the protective older brother, but I could see the red coming up from his cheeks. He wanted to deck Harry for even thinking of his sister.

"That's nice." Ron said through gritted teeth. "How about you Mione?"

I looked up from the Slytherin Table, where my eyes had stealthily crept, like a cat in the night. I smiled at Ron and then at Harry. "Absolutely no one." I sighed into my food and tried to eat something else but I could not. My mind kept racing back to the bathroom, where I found Malfoy all alone, and probably scared, hunched over the toilet, bleeding. He looked so helpless yet so masculine at the same time. And the way that he grunted in protest, just made me want to scream out in rage. My eyes followed the argument that Harry and Ron were now desperately pursuing. I giggled and then got up from my chair.

"Ron, it looks like it's just you and me this afternoon. I'll meet you by the doors at noon." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and walked away quickly. The hallways were deserted and my footsteps echoed through the halls. I smiled and sighed a breath of relief. Something told me that today I would get what I needed and then some. I whispered the password to the portrait and then walked into the Common Room. Malfoy sat on the couch with his head in his hands. I continued to walk past him toward my dorm room.

"Hi." I mumbled and then placed one foot on the bottom step of the stairs leading to my room.

"Have you ever pretended and wished that you we're someone else? Did you ever tell someone that you would casually date him or her and never want anything to do with them? Have you ever wanted to just run away never to return? Did you ever want to set your whole life on **fire **and just stand there screaming out '**Let It Burn!'**?" He looked up at me, begging me to answer those questions for him. I stuttered, not knowing the answers. "Of course not," He continued. "Because your life is so perfect. Nobody attacks you in the middle of the night. You don't have to hate certain people because your father does. You don't have to join their inner circle. You don't have to be _me. _I know what it's like to pretend, to love someone and have to give them away. I know what it's like."

I stared at him in amazement. Here is a guy that we all thought had NO emotions in him. And he is telling me that he LOVED and LOST, that he has to pretend, that he has to do things that he does not want to do. Well excuse me, I have to do some of those things as well. I glared at him and then walked over to the couch. I sat down Indian style on the floor.

"Yes, Malfoy, I do know what it's like to pretend, because I do it everyday. Do you think that I like to be this bookworm? Do you know how I would kill to be out there snogging my boyfriend at every chance. I used to have that. Now it is gone. God, and his sick fate, took that from me. I no longer can go around and be truly happy. I have to pretend. I wake up in the morning and want to go back asleep. I go to sleep and I want to wake up. My life is backwards, but I have said enough already. I have to go get ready in order to pretend."

I stormed away from him and into my dorm room. I brushed my hair and then my teeth; he was gone by the time that I ventured back out into the Common Room. Walking back out into the hallways, there was no silence. I plastered a smiled on my face and walked out to the Front Doors. Ron waited there for me. I walked up to him and then we set off for the day.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to go into deeper detail in this chapter but my beautiful CSI is on and I must go watch it. OMG they shot the little girl. Fucking heathens with their guns and their drive bys. And OMG WARK knows the little girl's father. This show is just so great. It is on every week day at 7 and 8 on SPIKE channel 55…Please go check it out sometime…That's what I want to be…or a journalist…**


	18. Writing Things He Feels

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 18:Writing Things He Feels

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**A/N: I have a job so I will be updating fewer now than I was before. I'm going for 6,000 characters (including spaces) in this chapter**

* * *

There I sat in the middle of the Three Broomsticks with Millicent, and I could not stop dazing off into space. Millicent was pretty in the face and in the body, but she was no her. Her, meaning someone that I could not admit to myself as of yet, so I sighed and discarded the thought. Somehow I knew that before long I would have to admit this little secret to myself. I wanted to yell it out now but I could not. Could Not. It sounds much better than can't. Millicent tugged my robes drawing my attention fully, and solely, to her. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her.

"Draco," she cooed. "Can we go to the Shrieking Shack?" I did not want to but I had to. I promised her that I would spend the day with her and I have Quidditch Practice tonight. The Ravenclaws had booked the pitch for the afternoon. I nodded my head and got up out of my chair. I pulled her chair out and she grabbed my arm. We walked out of the bar with her looking very smug. I rolled my eyes…I am the one who is supposed to possess the urge to show people off like trophies and I did not like when it happened to me. I vowed then and there to never try to possess a girl again. I yanked my arm out of hers and spun around to face her. Fury burned into every detail of my face.

"I am not a trophy." I hissed at her. She jumped back and tried to smile, to try and play it off, but she could not manage it. "I will not be treated like one either. So you take my arm and accompany me to the Shrieking Shack and stop showing me off or you run back to your dorms and cry because I would not let you show me off as your flavor of the week."

She stared at me: stunned. I glared at her: hard. She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away from me.

"You know something Draco?" she said to me from beneath closed eyes. "You have changed. Any other year you would have reversed the situation to make it seem like I was the Scarlet Woman and you were not. What has happened to you?" I shrugged my shoulders and she continued walking out of sight. I watched her until she left, feeling what all the girls that I had dumped felt: ugly. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and shuffled my feet, kicking rocks and dirt, until I reached the Shrieking Shack. Sitting on one of the rocks I took out my wand and began twirling it around in my hand. Then I examined my fingers and then the nails…soon I got bored enough and I climbed the fence that blocked the steep winding path to the Shack. My feet landed in a pile of dirt and it clouded up in my face. I coughed and proceeded toward the house. Maybe if I was lucky I could pry off one of the planks and be able to get inside.

When I reached the house I found to my delight that the planks came off easily. So I unhinged two of them and then bent my body and stepped inside of the damp dark house. I pulled out my wand and whispered "Lumos." A rat scuttled across the floor and there were chairs torn to shreds. "Scourgify." I muttered and the place rectified itself. The table was made of a beautiful mahogany wood and I sat in one of the mahogany chairs. I took out my Head Boy Journal and I sat down once again…I wanted to jot down some more of that poem. It still had no title.

* * *

_She said they never listen_

_She said they'd never understand_

_That I don't this for pleasure_

_I just do it cause I can_

_I swear I didn't want to_

_And I swear I didn't know_

_That things like this could happen_

_To a 17-year old_

_Father's Son -3 Doors Down_

* * *

**(A/N: Guys Dawn has made a big BOOBOO! The above lyrics are the second part of the 1st verse. I skipped ahead to the chorus so please omit that part of the other chapter. So Sorry…Dawn)**

* * *

I stared down at the journal and smiled at it. Somehow this is a story that I want to wait and see how it turns out. I looked down at the journal and the words just came to me. I hunched over like Granger does in Potions and began to write.

* * *

_I can't be the one person who they want me to be. My father, he has these insane dreams for me, he wants me to join the dark side. That is something that I do not want to do. I mean when I was younger I wanted to be just like him, to dress like him (done it), act like him (I'm forced to), be like him (no longer on my agenda). I mean when does the madness stop? It doesn't. Madness that is what our country is PRIDED on. Madness…bloody mad. I love my family don't get me wrong but I am almost a man, I think and act like a man so I should be able to make decisions like a man as well. My dad would seriously hurt me if he found this journal. If he knew where I was, if he knew what I did and who I did it with. I would surely be dead. _

* * *

I sat up in the chair. Something was not right with some of the noises that I had been hearing in the upstairs of the house. I closed my journal and tucked it away. Slowly, I got up out of the chair and walked to the foot of the stairs. They creaked as I walked up them. I checked multiple rooms and nothing was found. In the last room on the right side of the hallway was a small cupboard. I opened the door and there was a small cat lying there. Its food bowl was near empty so I walked forward. Something inside compelled me to walk up and pet the kitten. It rushed to my legs and began to claw at my robes. I smirked and picked up the kitten. It was fluffy and soft. I smiled and cuddled it to my chest. That scared me the most because I was beginning to let my soft side show. Emotions…some how I wanted to live life without them; therefore I placed the cat in my robes and sped off toward the window that I had entered from.

* * *

I was back in the Castle in enough time for dinner. The cat was tucked safely in the Heads Common Room and since nobody would question me on where I got it…I would not be in trouble for attempted stealing. I ate quickly and then grabbed something for my kitten. I had no clue what cats ate so I decided to steal some cat food from Granger's never ending supply. I raced back to the Common Room and whispered the password to the portrait. I opened the door and what I saw did not please me. Granger was on the couch with the kitten and someone with platinum blonde hair and a sinister smile. She was not taking notice to him being there so I realized that I must be the only one to know of his whereabouts.

* * *

**A/N: 6,704! I so beat my goal…next chapter 7,000! Yes! Well um here is the next chapter. Enjoy it because it is the last for this week. Maybe I will update next week. And thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot. And yes SIMPLE PLAN ROX! As does all of the other bands that I love!**


	19. First Real Kiss and a Wonderful Night

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 19: First Real Kiss…and a Wonderful Night

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

I sat on the couch, the beautiful little thing in my lap. It's purrs shook my entire body. And yet something was wrong with the aura around me. I felt that something else was in the room, but when I looked around there was not. I smiled despite myself. I heard the portrait hole swing open and I thought that it was Blaise. It was not until I was scared to death did I learn anything different.

"Hermione! Run!" I did not falter in what the worried voice told me to do. I jumped up and almost made it two feet before someone else yelled out.

"Frigium." I was frozen in place. My eyes and hearing continued to work but my voice was gone. I saw the man get up off the couch and pull off some kind of cloak. He walked over to Malfoy and grabbed him by the ear. "I'm not going to hurt her son. No. We need her. Yes. Now she is going to stand here and watch your punishment." The man stopped talking and began laughing. Malfoy began to whimper slightly. Once the man turned his back on me I saw Malfoy mutter the counter curse and then he mouthed the words: Run Quietly. So I did just that. I was gone, not too fast to be noisy. But fast enough to get myarse out of there.

At around midnight there was a knock at my door. I removed myself from the balcony's edge in order to answer it. Malfoy stood on the threshold; one eye was bruised while the other was swollen shut. I took pity of him.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Come in!" He stepped into the room and I rushed to go draw the curtains shut. When I turned back around he was sitting on the bed. I rushed to his side, feeling like a widow who has fallen in love for the second time.

"Immendus." I whispered and watched as his face rectified itself. He looked at me gratefully. I placed a hand on his cheek tenderly. The tower began to glow red. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Before I could stop myself or even think of the consequences I kissed him. Dead on the lips, and I enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him. My arms snaked around his head and I drew him closer into me. When he pulled apart for breath I groaned. I didn't want to stop. Malfoy pushed a lone strand of hair out of my face. Looking deep into his eyes I got lost in the storm of silver and gray. He smiled and placed a tender kiss on my lips. His hands went underneath my shirt.

"Malfoy, I'm not ready for that." He removed his hand immediately. "Will you stay the night with me though?" I asked not exactly comprehending what I was asking him to do.

"Draco."

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"My name is Draco."

"Oh. Draco, will you stay the night with me?"

"I'd love to…Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: The chase is still on! He is going to say or do something stupid that will make her take back calling him Draco. Have fun all of you……..**


	20. Waking up Next to Her

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 20: Waking up Near Her

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Like every other morning I woke up with my hand tangled in my hair. The weird part was that the sheets were neat. I rolled over and began my morning checklist. Hand in hair: normal. Sheets tangled: yeah that didn't happen tonight…why? I rolled over and looked to the person sleeping next to me. He bushy brown hair covered her from my view completely and for a moment I was at a loss. Who is this? She groaned and turned over. GRANGER! I jumped up. She struggled to keep the blankets covering her frame. What in Merlin's name happened last night? I've always said that Blaise had awful timing…well he chose right then to burst into Granger's room. Of course, he blew up.

"Draco! Your room, I'll be there in a moment. Hermione, clothes!" I jumped up and ran from Granger's room. I paced for a while. Then Blaise came into the room.

"Why?" he asked me. "Why? You know the rules. How could you put the entire operation on the line for one night of meaningless fun?" He looked down at me.

"Nothing happened." I protested, but Blaise thought that I had got it on with his sister. And well I was ashamed…more for him than for myself. "I promise you Blaise, I would not jeopardize the operation for anything." Except her. I smiled to myself.

* * *

It was now December first and the snow was falling. I had not talked to Granger in almost a month and for some reason every day I woke up with a bigger hole in my heart. I researched the Chosen Ones. I found nothing. I came to terms with myself that I do like Gran-Hermione! A lot! And there was nothing that I could do about it. Classes were over for the day and I decided to take action with my feelings. I raced back to the Common Room and walked through our shared bathroom. She was painting again. The brush swung back and forth gracefully. I wanted to have her for life. Walking into the room I cleared my throat. When Hermione saw me her eyes grew wide. She pointed her paintbrush at me. (**A/N: this painting that Hermione is painting becomes very IMPORTANT in the future!) **

"You-don't you come near me, Malfoy!" She spit at me. I was bewildered.

"What did I do?" She glared at me.

"Don't think that I don't know. That I'm too stupid to figure out who started the rumors. I did not sleep with you!" I backed out of her bedroom. My mind was racing in a million different directions, and not only that the only person that knew that I had slept in the same bed as Hermione was…

"BLAISE!" I roared and ran to find my "best friend" and he calls himself a good brother.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry that this is so short but I am having family problems at the moment. This is my only chance to update.**


	21. Save the Sorry Blaise, I Know it wasn't ...

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 21: Save the Sorry Blaise, I Know it wasn't you

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

* * *

Dumbledore's Office was semi deserted as I walked in there for the meeting. Draco sat on the couch with a book in his lap. Strange I know. I was still completely mad at him. He had no clue. How could he, the one that I am starting to like civilly, start a rumor that I, of ALL people, had sex with him? Phst! Like I would ever **(A/N: Oh yeah she will!). **Pansy and Blaise arrived shortly after and then Dumbledore. Not a word was exchanged between Malfoy and me. (a/n TEAR!)

* * *

**Dumbledore noticed this action and his heart broke. Would the world come to an end because these two refused to get along? He hoped not. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had a plan. He would have to keep these two together until they decided to form a union. His only hope was that they would be in the tower at the same time tonight at midnight. **

* * *

I sat there, head up, eyes attentive, hands folded, but my mind was elsewhere. Somehow I knew that this night would prove to not be wonderful for me. I cried inside.

"Okay, now that we are in December the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall need to be decorated lavishly because once again we will have guests. The Durmstrang students will be studying her for the remainder of the year." I glanced at Malfoy and quickly averted my face when he looked up and pierced my soul with his eyes. "Hermione and Malfoy will spend every day for the rest of this week devising a plan for the decorations. Blaise and Pansy will set them up. All of you are free to go except Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger." Blaise and Pansy left the room looking confused and I was semi-upset. I had to spend more time with Malfoy. Not good!

"As the both of you know, you are the Chosen Ones. From this moment on, I **need **you both to stay with each other. When you fight detentions will be assigned and when you get along in public rewards will be given. Understood?" I nodded my head, as did Malfoy. "Good, dismissed." I got up quickly and made it to the door first. I yanked it open and tried to rush out of there but Malfoy caught up to me.

"Hermione. Wait! Please slow down!" I kept running taking lefts each time. I was trying too hard to get away from him that I ran into the wall. I hit my head and it hurt. Sitting on the floor I tried my best not to cry. It was embarrassing to let him see me this way. But what could I do? He approached me.

"Hermione are you alright?" I tried to nod my head. Malfoy sat down beside me and placed an arm around my shoulders. "Do you want to go back to the Common Room?" I tried to nod my head. "Would you like me to carry you?"

This time I stood up. "No, Malfoy, I want to get back to the Common Room so that I can show you what I found out about the Chosen Ones like Dumbledore asked and I do not understand why you are calling me Hermione all of a sudden but stop it!" He looked taken aback for the second time in two days and I pointed at the Slytherins that were currently passing. He nodded his head.

"Fine Granger, filthy Mudblood." He stalked away. I followed at a slower pace. Millicent stared me down. She hates me, and frankly, I did not care.

* * *

I sat in my room that night…Malfoy was on my mind. One question. How? How could he start that rumor? I had to get to the bottom of it. Getting up off of my bed I crossed the bathroom and walked into his. There he sat in his desk chair. His head was in his hands and my heart warmed up to him for a little bit. The Tower grew red.

"I wish that it would stop doing that." Malfoy jumped. He stared at me as if he had no clue who I was. I smiled at him and sat on his bed. He got up from the chair and sat down beside me.

"Blaise wants to see you." I glared at him. I wanted to talk. He wanted to send me away. "But come back when you both are done talking. Jumping off of his high bed I walked to the door and into the Common Room to find Blaise. He sat on the couch. And somehow it clicked. Millicent started the rumor. Hey, it's just a hunch.

"I'm sorry…" He began

"Save the sorry Blaise, I know it wasn't you. It was Millicent wasn't it?" He nodded and I turned to walk away. "Night bro!" I laughed and walked back to my room and through the bathroom to Malfoy's domain. His shirt was off and his pale skin looked bloody because of the glowing red tower. I smiled at him and pulled off my shirt. Like a feline I pounced, and pinned him on the bed. He smiled and kissed me. Somewhere in my heart I knew that this was wrong but the Power of the Tower surged through my veins. I could not deny it any longer. I gave into a temptation that I had no clue that I had. We fell back onto the sheets…

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Evil I know! My uncle is doing so much better! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and prayers for my uncle he really benefited from them! Love ya! Kisses MUAH!**

**Dawn-Ashlie**

**Aka**

**Tinker Bell Tutor Girl**


	22. Confessions in the Courtyard

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 22: Confessions in the Courtyard

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**

* * *

Draco's POV (A/N: I am doing this to make it more clear to people. STOP: PEOPLE WHO DID NOT READ THE REAL CHAPTER 21 GO BACK AND READ THAT BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON WITH THIS!**

My shower the next morning was completely cold. I had no other choice. Hermione had left right as things began to heat up. So not cool. I was upset for a minute or an hour…whichever one you decide to choose. I turned off the taps and proceeded on with my morning.

Potions were bloody boring as usual. I watched the back of her head, wanting to touch it. I smiled deep inside my heart and scolded myself there afterward. She was after all a stupid mudblood. I scolded myself deeper for that. It wasn't fair that I would do such a thing to her. The bell rang. I hurried to my next class. I ran from my feelings. I had to get away. Yeah, I skipped lunch and sat in the Courtyard. I wanted to write some more in my journal. It was becoming somewhat my new friend. The one that I could tell anything and I was beginning to call it my Hermione. I sighed. And then I began to write in my **Hermione.**

_Sure, she is everything that I **dreamed of.** But is she everything that I can bring home to dad? Rich, yes. Pretty, yes. Smart, yes. Witch, yes. Pureblood, **no!** DEAD END! And so this concluded the end of my life if I ever want to try and go after her. But is my one chance to find true love worth losing my status in this world? YES!_

I slammed the book shut and scanned the Courtyard. Some of the students had wandered out here after being stuffed into the Great Hall. I searched the heads for a bushy brown one in vain. Where the hell is she? I could not find her. Cursing I went to Transfiguration. It was boring. I already knew how to turn my tie into a baby fire-breathing dragon. Why did I have to learn it again? What was the point? There was no point! Like there was no point for me to be here in the first place. There was no point for me to even be Head Boy. I was not Leadership. I was a follower. If I were a leader I would have revolted against my father a long time ago. Had I? No! So why was I Head Boy? Because Father pain the School Board and I am sick and tired of my father bailing me out. This would be the last time. I was through. He could not control my every move any more. I am Malfoy stupid Git, Hater of all Gryffindors and Mudblood, no more. I was simply Draco Malfoy all around pitiful guy, no family, no money, and a burning love for someone who could never find it in her heart to love him.

I laid in my bed that night with my hands behind my head. She was on my brain. What could I do to make her see that I liked her a lot? There was one thing. I jumped out of bed and scrambled into some clothes and rushed outside. The Courtyard was deserted at this time of night with the rest of the castle in bed. I stood under her balcony and tossed Magical Stones at her window. The drizzle turned into full rain and I cursed my bad luck. Hermione came onto the balcony in her shorts and a tank top. Green. She looked wonderful in that color.

"Draco Malfoy! What in bloody hell do you think that you are doing?" She scolded me.

"Professing something that I should have professed a long time ago. Hermione Granger, no longer a Mudblood, but my best friend's sister." I got on my knees. The rain plastering my hair to my forehead. I leaned my face up to her. "I think that I love you!" The Tower began to glow red but slowly one half of it turned to blue.

**In his office Professor Dumbledore did a lovely dance. Half of the prophecy was fulfilled!**

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: HEY GUYS! MY UNCLE IS WAKING UP! And Bride With The Jogging Pants will be up shortly.**


	23. Tell me how much do you love your sister

* * *

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 32: Tell me how much do you love your sister? Enough to let her die?

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys  this chapter will be long because I have to study for my finals and my uncle isn't doing to well anymore. But thank you all for keeping him in your prayers. I am currently dedicating this story and the sequel to him. My Uncle was his Father's Son! And I am glad that I can dedicate this story to him and I am sure that he would love to have it dedicated to him because I used to read it to him. He is the only one in my family that believes I should be a writer. So here's to you Uncle James…your little writer girl is going to write…just for you!**

* * *

I stared down at him. Here he was professing his love to me in the pouring rain. This was something that you only saw in the movies. Never in real life, so that's why I was happy. But not completely. I leaned over the edge of the balcony railing.

"Malfoy! Come in here right now! You will get yourself sick." I really didn't care. I mean why would I? Malfoy was the vilest thing that ever crossed my path…but then again with his blonde locks plastered down onto his face like in one of those Teen Movies…I could see why most of the School's Female Population fancied him. I was beginning to fancy Mr. Draco Malfoy myself. And then I realized something. He had just told me that he **thought **that he **loved **me. I looked down at him once again.

"Well, Hermione, what about it? What do you say?" I smiled a smile that I hadn't smiled since Carl told me that he loved me.

"I already told you to come inside Malfoy. We'll talk in here." Malfoy got up from the muddy ground in the Courtyard and began to jog through the mud to regain entrance into the Common Room. I left my door slightly open for him. He arrived some five minutes later. He was dripping wet and my heart melted. I walked up to him, raised my hand, moved a strand of hair out of his eyes, and placed my head on his chest. Malfoy pulled me closer into him and I smiled. He kissed my forehead. And I sighed.

"Hermione, I know that to kiss you right now would be betraying your personal space so I will not do that. But I am letting you know right now Hermione that I will kiss you at some point. I will make you mine." I glanced up at him and I shook my head. I dug my face into his wet chest.

"Your father would not allow this! What makes you think that he would allow us to date?" Malfoy held me at an arm's length.

"I don't care what my father will or will not allow. You may not be a Pureblood but I have come to realize that by getting to know you, you are a wonderful person. You are something that I have been wanting for my entire life. My father will not take this away from me. He will not!" I smiled up at him and then placed my head back onto his chest. Lovingly, he stroked my hair. We stood there, in the middle of the room, for a long time. The next time I looked up the clocks had already chimed Midnight. I pulled away from Malfoy and sat on my bed.

"Let's do it!" I said to him. "Let's give this…us…a chance…let's date. No commitments until we discuss this further…. Nobody should know about this. We…us…we are together secretly." Malfoy nodded and I smiled at him. He climbed on top of me and rolled us over so that I was on top. I settled down next to him and placed my head on his damp chest. We slept.

* * *

Malfoy was gone by the next morning. He had left a small note and package on the pillow where his head lay the night before.

**Hermione,**

**Good morning. This necklace here is a Keeper's Charm. I gingerly placed a lock of my hair in the small glass box. I am sure that you know what a Keeper's Charm is…but if you do not then I will tell you. A Keeper's Charm is a tremendous responsibility. The one who is wearing it holds the life of the other in their hands. Hermione, I trust you with my life here. If this Charm is broken or vandalized in anyway my life will be in serious danger. xoxoxo**

**Draco.**

My anger flared for a single moment before I realized that a Pureblood Slytherin trusted me with his life. I opened the box. A black ribbon was home to a small glass block with a lock of blonde hair lying in the middle. My heart melted. It seemed to me that Draco Malfoy could be quite the romantic. I remembered his words from last night. Maybe it was possible to love someone that was completely different than yourself. Only time could tell for the both of them.

* * *

My classes went by quickly. I needed to get back to my dorm. But I had to go visit Harry, Ron, and Ginny, before I could retire in my domain. They took precedence over Malfoy. And they always would. I whispered the password to the Fat Lady and then continued on with my walk inside of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron sat with their head in their hands near the fireplace. There was a sickly silence over the room and I began to become worried. I raced to the boys and noticed that Ron had tears in his eyes.

"Ron…what is the matter?" Ron glanced up and glared at me. He shoved the note under my nose and exclaimed:

"It's all because of you!" I glanced down at the note. It read simply:

_**Hermione and Draco are the Chosen Ones. There are specific tasks that they both must complete before their prophecy is fulfilled. Someone that means a lot to one of the Chosen Ones is to be taken. One of the Chosen Ones cannot be taken. So the next best thing will suffice. The Chosen Ones have one day to regroup and finish all of the tasks. If they are not completed the girl will die! Ginny will die! Instructions will be left in the Female Chosen Ones dorm room. She will know what to do. She has the brains…tell me Ron…how much do you love your sister? Enough to let her die?**_

I dropped the note on the floor and stared blankly at Harry and Ron. I was sputtering like a fish out of water. How the hell was I supposed to do this and help Dumbledore? Who was the psycho kidnapper? And why the hell was he taking Ginny? She didn't mean as much to me as Harry and Ron did? Well maybe she did but I mean come on now? The pressure is all on my shoulders. I looked at Harry and Ron again. They glared at me. Tears streamed down their faces. I wept inside.

"I will make this right!" I told them strongly. "I will bring her back…_alive."_ Ron could not look at me and Harry got up off of the couch and left the room. I could hear things being thrown at the wall once I got up to leave. Once I was alone in the hallway I wept. What was I going to tell Draco? How was I going to tell him that we had to rescue Ginny? I approached the Head's Common Room slowly…dreading my appearance there…but I showed up. And there he was sitting on the couch with a piece of scarlet paper on his lap. I rushed over to him.

"Draco…someone took Ginny…we have to go save her…or else they will kill her. I know that this may seem pointless to you but it is important to me…and if you love me like you claimed the other night you **will **help me bring her back **alive.**" He stared at me and waved the scarlet parchment on his lap in my face.

"I know Hermione…I've been waiting for you to come back so that I can go get the instructions." I looked at him and almost fell completely in love. I pounced on him. Smacking my lips fully on his. I wanted him but Ginny was out there somewhere waiting for me. For us…to come rescue her. I jumped up and grabbed Draco's wrist…we then ran to my door. I unlocked it with my wand and kicked it open. There was a series of ripped up pieces of paper on my bed. I looked at them and almost broke down and cried. It was a puzzle and the clock near it said that we had only five minutes to put it together. Malfoy took charge.

He placed all of the straight edges together. We had three minutes left…as he continued two minutes past. I began to sweat. Ginny's life was on the line here. Ten…he stopped to rest for a millisecond as he contemplated what piece to place next…six…Malfoy had four pieces left…four…he placed two of the pieces in place…two…the last piece was in place and they the timer disappeared.

We hunched together and read.

**Good job, Hermione and Draco. Nice teamwork. She is slowly dying so pay attention. In the tallest tower will be a wand…find its owner by checking its last spell. You have an hour…if it is not completed Ginny will die. I mean it!**

I slapped the bed and the pieces jumped. The tears started rolling down my eyes…how could we do this. The person never said where the person could be found. I swore. _Carl, it's times like these where I need you to guide me. Help me please! _

**A/N: Okay please don't hate me for stopping here. I had to. I could continue but this time Hermione will do all the work and Malfoy has to contemplate what is going on. Omg…do you guys like it…hate it…or love it?**


	24. Please Read

Hello, guys

I would just like to inform you that my uncle has passed. He died of Lung Cancer and Kidney Failure…while they were performing the surgery that might have saved his life he died on the table…when the doctors brought him back he was brain dead from lack of oxygen to his brain. I will always love and remember him. Thank you all for your prayers and words of encouragement…as far as I am concerned…you all get Merits of Honor from me! I love you all!

Dawn


	25. Moonlight Blonde

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 24:

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

**A/N: Okay first off I would like to thank all of you who offered your condolences and your uplifting words. I appreciated them. After Uncle James passed I thought about discontinuing the story because it seemed to have no meaning to me…but then I read all of those reviews and I understood that this story does have meaning to me. I wrote it so that all of you could have an escape from your worlds and into my story…and I escape into the writing portion of it. To those two people who requested that I should get a beta: I thank you for your concern and I did consider it but the truth is when I did have a beta for !When The Rain Falls! I would send a copy of my story to them and they would send it back and when I read through it I felt as if they had wrote it and I had not. So many things had been changed and I could not handle that. As for the way that I write my sentences: I write them with a passion that only I feel like I can muster. My sentences are supposed to be a breath of fresh air and not the stale Shakespeare stuff that some people want me to write. So please sit back…enjoy the chapter and wait for the end of the story… Oh! And in the last chapter of the story they will have sex! **

I looked at Hermione as she began to get up off of her feet. She turned to look back at me.

"You don't have to help if you don't wish to." She muttered and wiped away a few scattered teardrops that lingered on her beautiful face. I stepped in front of her and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up towards me.

"We are in this thing together…and I will not rest until Ginny is safely back in Weasley's care." Hermione smiled through the tears and I laced my fingers through hers. I tugged at her arm a little bit and then she responded by moving her feet. Soon we were racing along the hallways to the blocked astronomy tower. There we would find a wand and we had only an hour to fine the owner. We were told that we could do this by using the Priori Incantantem spell. I, myself, have used it a couple of times, but as for Hermione I am not so sure. We reached the tower. A lock pad and a sturdy piece of steel sealed off the entrance. I glanced at Hermione and watched her as her face began to contemplate the many things that she could do. It was amazing to see all of her muscles move together and then contract. I wished that I could be in her arms forever. I shook my head and settled down to focus at the task at hand. She looked over to me and waved her hand signaling that I should move out of the way. Hermione raised her wand and in one quick swinging motion brought it down with such force that you could hear the wand cut through the air.

"Bombarda!" She roared and the lock busted open. Shards of it bounced off of nearby walls and then fell to the ground. Hermione stood in the middle of it and got hit with nothing. She was still beautiful. When all of the commotion died down Hermione rushed forward and grabbed the wand. It was made out of Red mahogany and there were teeth marks on the bottom of the wand. A strand of moonlight blonde hair was wrapped around the wand like it was tucked behind someone's ear for safekeeping. Hermione pressed the two tips together and muttered the incantation and watched as the spell unfolded. The last spell that this wand had created was one to make the Quibbler invisible because it seemed to hold something important in between the pages. I glanced at my watch. The timer said that we had twenty minutes left to find out whom this wand belonged to.

"Hermione, we have twenty minutes to find out who the wand belongs to and it will take us ten to get back to the main part of the castle." Hermione shook her head and squinted her eyes trying to put the clues together. Blonde Hair that could belong to anybody. A red mahogany wand that could belong to anybody as well. I looked at the wand again…the spell stood in the air. **The Quibbler, blonde hair**. Luna Lovegood!

"Luna Lovegood! Hermione this wand belongs to Luna Lovegood!" Hermione was up off the stairs and soaring down the hallway before I could even register that she had moved. Ten minutes left to get Luna her wand. I raced after Hermione and only saw the ends of her beautiful hair as she turned the corners. She ended up in the Great Hall scanning the Ravenclaw table for any sign of Lovegood. Finally I spotted her and yelled to Hermione.

"At the Head of the table." Hermione quickly changed her direction and shoved the wand into Lovegood's hand. Lovegood then turned around and handed Hermione a piece of paper. She snatched it and then raced out of the Hall, grabbing my hand as she raced past and pulling me out of the Hall with her. I was about to whine when she yanked me into a deserted hallway and thrust the note into my hands.

"I…I can't bear to read it." I nodded my head and unfolded the parchment.

**You just made it. I would have thought that it would take you all less time but perhaps I underestimated the Chosen Ones. Your next task is to find Ginny. She is located in the Castle. Might I suggest a magical tracking device? Simple and you may be able to fine her in time…you have twenty minutes to find her.**

Hermione slumped to the floor.

"Twenty minutes! All right! Tracking device? Simplicity! Merlin, I hate these people! Let's just wing it! I know where Ginny is!" She got up and raced for the stairs. I was winded after the first two flights but Hermione kept going. When I finally reached the seventh floor I saw her crouched in front of a door with her hand on the knob. I am guessing that she couldn't open it. I raced over and flung the door open. We found someone but the hair color was brown not red. That's when Hermione decided that she needed the tracking device.

**A/N: So here it is! I am sorry that it is so short but I have to go to work and all of that junk. How many of you have ever had a crush on one of your close friends? It sucks doesn't it! Well I'll update soon I hope!**


	26. We found Ginny

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 25: "We found Ginny."

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl

* * *

****

I slumped farther into the floor. My head hit the tile and I groaned. We were never going to find her. Draco cursed, and I sighed under my breath and let my tears flow. I felt his arms slide around my shoulder and I pulled out my wand.

"Accio Map!" I exclaimed through the tears and just kneeled there…waiting for my last hope…my last hope of keeping my two…no three best friends. The map fell at my side. I looked at it. I could not bring myself to open it. To use it would be to seal Ginny's fate if I could not reach her in time. Draco picked it up off of the floor. He tapped it with his wand.

"Reveal yourself." I smiled through the tears. I grabbed the map out of his fumbling fingers, placed my wand to its surface, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The ink spread over the old parchment and I looked at the surface. My eyes scanned the parchment and it located the Room of Requirement. A bubble said that Ginny should be located in this room. The time was slowly ticking away. And the brunette was slowly turning into a red head. I jumped up from my station on the floor and raced to Ginny's side. Picking up her head, I slid underneath her and cradled her head in my lap.

"Ginny," I whispered. "Please be okay." A purple glow secreted from the walls and a hooded figure appeared. Both Draco and I glanced at the figure. I was shaking but my eyes remained on the mysterious creature.

"You finished the tasks with just one minute to spare. I thought that the first thing you guys would've done was check for the Polyjuice Potion. But I was sadly mistaken. I underestimated the both of you. You both disgust me." The creature's hand came up and then slammed down against my cheek. My head flung to the side and the tears started falling. How dare this thing hit me? Who the hell does he think he is? Draco was up in a flash. He struck the thing, but the hooded figure was to quick. He grabbed Draco by the neck and held him up against the wall.

"You foolish boy. Do you think you can fight me? Do you love this mudblood that much?" The thing paused, waiting for answer. He slammed Draco up against the wall harder this time. "Answer me boy!" Draco swallowed and nodded his head. But this vile thing wanted more. "Tell us all how much you love the Mudblood."

"I love her, alright. I do! I have! I always will!" It was not the way that I wanted someone to tell me that they love me but I cried anyway. The words 'I love you too' caught in my throat and I cried some more.

"Look at her boy. She can't even tell you that she loves you back. Can you blame her? I mean you are just a **boy. **I wouldn't love you either." Draco looked into my eyes and I pleaded with him. I sent him a message that I loved him. With my eyes, I told him that he was the one. He was always and always will be the one. I loved him. His muscles flexed and I got up from the ground, forgetting that Ginny was in my lap. I hit the man with a spell and then waited for him to fall. Draco jumped down, catching himself, and then levitated Ginny. Together we ran down the hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room and yelled for Ron and Harry.

"We found Ginny." And then I fell into his arms, and he carried me back to the dorm. He laid me down on his bed and laid down beside me.

"I love you." He said to me, kissing my cheek.

And I still could not say the words.

-

-

-

_Fate stood in his study looking at his vile servant. _

"_You allowed them to get the best of you? Voldemort! You disgust me! If the task at hand is not completed I will kill you. And then who will be the big bad wolf? No one! Me! No Draco Lucius Malfoy! HE will be in charge. He is just a boy…a boy in love with a Mudblood."_

_Voldemort bowed._

"_Yes, master. As you wish master."_

"_I did not tell you to speak. Crucio!"_

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! Wicked. Enjoy it. Who can guess what comes next chapter? It's what you all have been waiting for. Drum roll please….**


	27. He Finds Out

* * *

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 26:He Finds Out

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl 

* * *

* * *

**A/N: I must say that I was utterly repulsed at the happenings in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. For those of you who have not read the book…start to read please. And for those of you who are numb, like me, from the happenings, please continue reading, it will not end the way that I had anticipated.**

* * *

* * *

No matter how many times my father tried to get me to train for the Dark Lord, I avoided it. But not this last time, he caught me off guard, and with Hermione in my bed. Ballistic was not the word to describe it. Ballistic with **happiness **was what caught me off guard. The man woke my up, and shook my hand. And I bloody well as know that that is not like my father, considering that she is a Muggle-born. However, I remembered the Dark Lord's words, and like my father, vowed to follow them. I needed to, or else she would be dead. That is something that I no longer wanted to happen.

Shoving a clipping from a book under my nose he snorted and sat in my desk chair. Hermione was still sound asleep. **The Chosen Ones**: read the title.

* * *

**In Ancient Rome, Fate, Destiny, Aphrodite, and a mysterious stranger, gathered and predicted that two, of the Twentieth Centuries Finest would be able to put a complete halt on the Apocalypse. However, these two young children, will be completely different in all ways, no common ground, except for one, they will have the desire to be the best, the desire to be better than the other, the desire to be together. One will have a hard time expressing his/her feelings; the other will have no trouble at all. One will have many dark and harmful secrets; the latter will have no secrets at all. While one is happy the other is miserable on the inside. While one is miserable the latter is happy on the inside. These complete opposites will take their learning and combine them together, to bring about the stop of the Apocalypse. When it is over, and the spell has worn off, the two will face a tough decision. One will have to be faced with the option of turning on their side of the War, in order to stay together. Will one turn to the Dark, or will the other turn to the Light? Or will they give up the charade and marry the ones that they CAN live without…**

I put the clipping down…

"Father, this is telling me, that Hermione and I could be married and there is nothing you can do to stop it?" My heart filled with joy, maybe this could be a loophole, and maybe my sweet princess and me could be together…. Father shook his head.

"Draco my dear foolish boy, I could have done all the damage that I wanted to, had I come while you were still sleeping. I accept the mudblood into our family, because she has superior intelligence…also because she and you will make a beautiful heir to the Malfoy Throne, after you are deceased my son. However, I do have a funny feeling that the Potter boy will be defeated. That the Dark Side will prevail…we will win my son…and your **Angel Princess** will become your **Devil Queen…**

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry that this is so short…the end of it is almost near…I have combined the next couple of chapters so that they will be long…like the first and second chapters…ciao **


	28. Damned Interuptions

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 27: Damned Interruptions

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl 

* * *

* * *

Draco sat adjacent to me on the loveseat, he was clammy, and seemed detached. I could hear him muttering the world **Angel and Devil. **I laughed because he seemed out there. His eyes darted to my face and then back to the small space on the floor where he was staring.

"Draco, are you all right? You…you look sick." His head whipped up to my face.

"I am sick…I'm sick of this…sick of pretending. Hermione I want you." I giggled and moved closer to him.

"I know that Draco, but why are you muttering about Angel and Devil?"

"Because of this." He thrust a piece of paper under my nose. I took it from him and read it quickly.

"I won't turn to the Dark."

"I can't turn to the Light."

"Well, then, what the hell are we going to do? I won't do it Draco, I won't."

"Hermione, I love you, okay, and I can't turn to the Light. How could I turn to the Light? Kiss me." Draco leaned forward and slammed his lips onto mines. I moved my lips in time to his as his hands roamed all over my body. I let him explore parts of my body that I never let him touch before. Blaise coughed in the chair and Draco pulled apart and glared at him.

"Uh, I'll be going now." His eyes were ablaze as he glared back at Draco. Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me with him…

"Don't bother, we'll leave." I ran after him, my shirt out of place. He pulled open his door and I flew in after him. Slamming the door shut behind me he grabbed my waist roughly and placed his mouth on my own once more. I begged entrance to his mouth with a sole touch from the tip of my tongue and when I was granted access I moaned. I wanted him. Now was the time. Pulling apart I smiled at him.

"I'm ready." I pulled his shirt up over his head and pushed him down onto the bed. Striping off my own shirt I laid down on top of him. My teeth worked at his belt and then the button and zipper on his pants. I pulled them off and he flipped me over and unclasped my bra, he caught my bottom lip between his teeth as I arched my back and allowed him to slip my skirt off. He pulled my panties off and left me there exposed. I yanked off his boxers and let him climb back on top of me. He reached over into his dresser and grabbed a condom. He slipped it on and then looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me. I nodded. He placed his penis between my legs and proceeded to move in slow. I winced in pain and let out a small wail. He stopped. I looked at him.

"It hurts, but I'll be alright." He entered me a bit more and I closed my eyes tighter. Fire ripped through my vagina and raced through my body. I screamed out in pain and told him to continue on in the same breath. He moved inside of me. The fire soon burned out and a fiery passion heated up instead. I moaned and he moaned too. I arched my back as he shoved himself deeper inside of me. He took one of my nipples between his teeth and pulled up in one quick motion. I screamed out his name and rolled him onto his back. I moved against his body slow at first and then faster. His hands gripped my arse and moved along with me. He moaned out and his body shuddered.

"I love you." He said and I closed my eyes and moaned out a response. Draco then flipped me onto my back and used my breasts as handles as he moved inside of me faster, and faster still. He yelled out my name and then rolled off of me. He kissed my neck and my cheek and my mouth.

"I love you so much Hermione. I do." I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his grasp. I could still feel his naked form against my body. His hand landed on my vagina, he moved his hand against my clit. His fingers entered me and I moaned out in pleasure. He caught my lips cutting my moan in half as I slid my hands around his neck. Instinctively my hand clasped around his penis. I began rubbing it gently. He stopped kissing me long enough to smile at me. That's when the door opened.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Hey ya'll I'm back. I was on vacation in Georgia and that's why I haven't updated in a lo0o0ong time. Love ya.**


	29. Secret's Out

Title: Father's Son 

Chapter 28: Secret's Out

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl 

* * *

* * *

My breath came out in a slow hiss. Millicent's eyes stared back at my own. She was glaring hard at me, while Hermione snuggled deeper into the bed. Her body heat still radiating against my body…her juices still attached to my penis. The warmth and the pleasure she gave me was greatly appreciated. The waiting was over for me, and now she was fully mine. But by having sex we solved nothing. We were still in this rut. We had accomplished nothing by our interrupted fun. I glared at Millicent her eyes were still hard. I could tell that she wished to spill the tears that had accumulated in her eyes, I had hurt her, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I was in love with another woman. I wanted nothing more that to snuggle back up with Hermione and fall asleep with her naked body pressed against my own. And in the morning I wanted her to see my morning erection so that we could make love into the late hours of Saturday night. Millicent's eyes spilled over and my heart clenched. All I could do was stare into the depths of her green eyes, watching her silent betrayal. Betrothed, she really took it seriously, she made herself fall in love with me when her father told her, and I on the other hand, looked for a way out. But the betrayal in her eyes, that sad, lost, faraway look, made my stomach tie in knots, her breath started coming in short gasps as I looked back at Hermione, who was sleeping next to me.

"How could you?" she whispered dramatically. My eyes were still locked to hers, her soul pierced mines and I winced in pain as she sent wand less curse after wand less curse at my body. It was only when one hit Hermione that I stood up and hurriedly put clothes on, dragging Millicent by her arm into the bathroom.

"Millicent," I whispered as I roughly shoved her against the wall. "That women in there has stolen my heart. I never belonged to you and I never will. Get over it." Millicent's hands came up to her face and covered her eyes. I sighed and placed my hand roughly in my hair. "Stop blubbering." She still moaned and cried and I wanted to hit her but I could not. "Leave, Millicent, and don't come back." Millicent cried louder and I could hear muffled footsteps in the next room. "Leave through Hermione's room and leave me alone Millicent." Millicent brought her hand to the top of her head and then swung it down at my face. The strike stung my cheeks and water briefly filled my eyes before I blinked them away. I watched her retreating back and then returned to Hermione in the next room. She looked up at me over the bed sheets, her delicate frame shuddering in fear, something loomed overhead, and I smiled at her and cuddled her in my arms.

"I'm always here for you." I whispered to her.

"I know." She replied.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

* * *

I started down to the Great Hall, Hermione agreed to meet me back in my room to continue talking that night. Humming in my mind, I walked into the Hall, and a hush fell over the crowd. Several different heads turned in my direction and then whipped back to whisper something to their neighbors. I glared at Millicent, knowing instantly, that all these students knew my secret, and also knowing that Hermione's reputation was now ruined. I sighed and grabbed a piece of cake for Hermione and myself from the nearest table. Then I proceeded out of the double doors and headed solemnly back to the dorms. There she sat, the news article spread out before her…her eyes traveled up to mine.

"I can't join the Dark side Draco, I can't…no I won't" she motioned for me to sit down beside her. "When I was a little girl I used to dream of finding a Prince like Cinderella, not that you know who that is or anything, but I wanted to find someone completely different from me. Don't get me wrong, we're opposites alright…the whole blood thing…the Slytherin Gryffindor thing…but there are similarities. We're rich, smart, both our parents love us…I mean these ingredients are for a marriage going to go wrong…Not that I'm thinking marriage or anything. I guess what I am trying to say here is…do you love me the way that you say you do or is there someone else? I mean I am not that little first year that doesn't listen to what other people think about her…I am that seventh year who did the most unforgivable thing in her friend's eyes…I fell in love with the enemy. Things have changed I want to know if you jut love me because we are the Chosen Ones or because I am Blaise's sister…I mean what is it? I just want to know it I am making a mistake here or am I doing the right thing?" She hung her head and the rage grew inside of me…

"Of course I love you…why wouldn't I love you? Because you're Muggle-born…so what…I still love you…and the Chosen One thing…I was beginning to love you way before that…How could you think all of these thing." I conjured a bottle of Fire Whiskey and took a sip. This was going to be one of our many fights I could see it now.

"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."

"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.

"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"

"I guess so Draco, considering that you and he have the same temper. Tell me Draco, will you hit me ever?"

"No! I will never hit you…cheat on you…hurt you…or any of the kids…I will never do ANYTHING TO HURT YOU." At that moment a spark ignited in the room and both Hermione and I were lifted off our feet and held in the air.

"I love you Draco Xavier Lucius Malfoy. I love you." The tower turned completely blue at that moment as we reached for each other's hand. I pulled Hermione towards me and we kissed.

A bang sounded from outside the room and both Hermione and I came crashing toward the ground. Blaise came into the room looking frantic.

"Guys, you both need to sort out some angry people outside the Common Room. I'd say all of Hogwarts is here…and they are mainly mad at Hermione. Sis, you really messed up on this one, no offense mate, but she pissed Millicent off and when Millicent gets mad, the other girl usually ends up with the word pregnant attached to her name." Hermione jumped up from the floor and banged the Portrait open. Millicent was standing in the front…and in the same manner that she had slugged me in third year…she slugged Millicent.

"I am not pregnant, and you all need not worry about me. I'm fine…and stop being so mad…this is my life and I will live it the way that I see fit. If that does not matter to you then consider yourself unimportant in my eyes. Goodnight."

-

-

-

-

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wicked long period between updating…I went on vacation and then it was my birthday and then school started and now here I am after 17 hours of homework…finishing chapter 28…I will get all my other stories updated soon enough…**

**Listen all of you do me a favor…if you love Harry Potter as much as I do…visit this website**

**www . thirdcorridor . proboards60 . com **

**sign up and then get sorted and please indicate that TheBadTwinNovelist referred you to the site…It would mean a lot to me…please and thank you…**


	30. Dark or Death?

Chapter 30: Dark or Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zoë, Chloe, Thomas and many other characters.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: SiLvErEyEdGiRl 

* * *

I walked back into the Common Room and looked at my boyfriend and my brother. Draco smiled at me and Blaise looked proud. I jumped onto the couch and flung my arm across my forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Blaise muttered and walked away. Draco lifted up my legs and placed them in his lap. I sighed and lifted my head to look at him.

"I don't know much of anything anymore, except that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said to him and he blushed. "The thing is which of us is going to turn. I know that it may be selfish of me but I believe solely in Good Guys always Win and that may not be something that you believe in. I mean what will I do if the Dark Side wins everything and you cast me aside? Which I am sure that you will not do anything like that but, Draco, look at me, I will not turn to the Dark Side. I'm sorry." Draco reached up and wiped a lone tear off of my cheek and smiled at me.

"Let's not worry about it anymore. When the time comes, we will know what is right. We will just have to follow our damned hearts."

"Okay, but there is something that I need to take care of now that the entire school knows that we are together."

"Right, you have to go talk to Harry and Ron."

"You really have grown up Draco, you called them by their real names."

-

-

-

I walked down the deserted corridor with silent deliberation. I did not need to be caught off guard by Millicent and her gang of Slytherin girls. The Fat Lady loomed up ahead of me and I whispered the password to her but the look on her face was one of pure disgust.

"Merlin, help me get through this with them."

Harry and Ron were waiting for me once I entered the Common Room. Their smiles fell off their faces as they packed up the chess game that they were engulfed in.

"Now guys, listen to me, and do not be mad. Something has happened to me and I know that you do not approve of it but I am not her to ask for your approval or permission. You see, I am in love with the enemy and he is a nice guy to me at least and I will not tolerate any bad mouthing of him at all." I held up a hand to silence Harry who was ready to say something. "I'm not finished. You see there is something else, I have to choose a side to fight on for the second war. Draco already knows that I refuse to fight for the Dark and that is the way that it is going to stay. You all may hate me for the rest of your lives but I am happy with Draco and I will not leave him because you want me to. I wish you both the same success in finding true love as I have but please do not ruin this for me. Please." I removed myself from the couch and began to walk away.

"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Harry was just going to teach me how to play Poker, want to stay?" A smile spread across my face as I resumed my seat and Harry dealt the cards. All was right with the world…well almost everything.

-

-

-

Harry and Ron walked me back to my Common Room and they wished to speak to Draco. At first I was a little bit scared but they promised me that they would behave so I let them follow me in. Draco was sitting on the couch and Blaise had pulled the red chair to sit in front of Draco as they played a game. Harry marched right up to Draco and stuck out his hand.

"I trust that you will treat her well. She is like a sister to me and if you both do get married I want to be able to treat you like a person and not something that is stuck under my shoe." Draco stood and shook Harry hand.

"Likewise." He said and held out his hand to Ron. Harry then shook Blaise's hand and then gave me a hug.

"Well we must be going we have studying to do and now that Hermione is not our tutor girl anymore, we have to pass all on our own." I laughed and walked them to the door.

"Thank you so much guys. You do not know how much this means to me."

"I think I may have a slight clue." Millicent said from the shadows. The boys stood off to the side but Millicent's voice had drawn Draco and Blaise from their chess game.

"Listen, you insignificant piece of a foul human being, I know that you want Draco but you cannot have him. You see because he chose class over trash." My head was spinning as I cussed out Millicent. She inched forward and slapped me across the face. My head whipped to the side as I lifted my fist to punch her.

"Hermione! No!" Draco yelled and held my fist. "She isn't worth it. Fifty points from Slytherin for fighting on school grounds." Draco led me back into the Common Room as I rubbed my cheek. He leaned over and kissed the flaming, red, spot.

-

-

-

He moved into my room that night. We were not separated from then on out until one day. The wind was blowing harshly against the school windows causing them to rattle. The sun was playing its own game of hide and seek, and Draco was sleeping beside me peacefully. That's when it happened, I screamed and was lifted from the bed and sucked into the ceiling. The eyes that had been watching me for months had finally come and get me. I was stuck in a place that resembled a Muggle Prison Cell. The walls were gray and when I looked at the floor I could see Draco still sleeping. It was then that I realized that if I never got to see him again I would die. I loved him so much. I wept for the simple fact that I could not snuggle closer to him in my own bed.

"Hermione, you stupid girl, you fell in love with the enemy, and now you **have **to fight for the Dark side."

"Who are you?" I screamed.

"I am Fate. I am the one Dumbledore trusts above no other. I am the one who will bring about the fall of the Light. And you my pretty girl, if you ever want to see your one true love again, will help me achieve that goal. You are now one of us. Welcome to the Dark. You will be our only piece of light. You will win us the war."

"I will not!" I roared.

"Yes you will." Fate said as Draco contorted in pain beneath me. "Or else he will die."

"What is it Angel? Which do you chose? Dark or Death?"

I hung me head and spit the word out without much deliberation. "Dark."

"Welcome to the Dark Side."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! I'm back! And I'm better than ever! Hope you all enjoy it. **


	31. There is something that I must confess!

Chapter 31: There is something that I must confess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zoë, Chloe, Thomas and many other characters.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

**A/N: This chapter will jump back and forth between Draco and Hermione's POV! I know that this is not the norm for me but in this chapter it is needed. When you see italics it will be Hermione's POV and when it is regular script then it is Draco's POV! Thank you and enjoi!**

* * *

The next morning I felt Hermione rise earlier that I was accustomed to. I rolled over and fell instantly back to sleep. About thirty minutes later I felt her body lean over me and kiss me lightly on the lips. The bed near my stomach sunk in slightly as she sat down. 

"I've done something horrible, Draco." She whispered before walking out of the room completely. I was up in seconds, following her out of the room.

"Hermione! What did you do?" I yelled after her retreating back! She turned back to me, tears running freely down her cheeks, and my heart broke.

"I…joined the…Dark Side…to save you." She whispered sinking to her knees. Her head fell into her hands as sobs rushed through her body. "I didn't have any other chance. There is something that I need to tell Dumbledore also, but he may not like what I have to say." My knees fell to the carpeted floor as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her tears continued falling as I held her tightly. She whispered incoherent sentences in my arms and what was left of my heart broke. She wasn't supposed to join the Dark Side. I was supposed to be the man and join the Light Side. Why had I taken so long?

She slowly removed herself from my grasp and walked out of the room. I watched her walk away from me, her words replaying in my head. _I joined the Dark Side to save you._ The words stung the back of my throat causing me to choke on my pain. She was ruined, tarnished, torn all because of me. What had I done to her simple perfection?

* * *

_My feet cautiously walked the halls of the famed school. I felt like an insider, like I no longer belonged in these halls. I should just drop out, or worse join Slytherin! I mean that's what I am now…I am just as bad as the rest of them. I'm evil! The word sunk into my skin like Cancer. I'm the new Cancer…I've never looked better…and you can't stand it. The gargoyle that hid Dumbledore's office from the rest of the school loomed up ahead of me and I sighed. _

"_Milky Way" I muttered as the gargoyle sprang to life and leaped aside. If I had not known that the damned thing was going to do that in the first place I would have thought that it was because my skin was radiating evil, radiating cancer. Slowly I walked up the steps…slowly I walked to my doom…slowly I was going to betray my side of the war. Slowly…slowly! The door opened before I reached the top step. _

"_Professor…there is something that I must confess!"_

* * *

I understood how she must have felt, and it enraged me that someone would threaten my life, to get what they wanted from her. I hated the fact that someone would make her join a side that she detested. Her small figure still had not entered the Great Hall and it worried me greatly. My leg started bouncing and I kept glancing towards the door. My head was pounding and Pansy was cooing. I hated the fact that I had to be here with all of these traitorous people. I hated these people. 

I felt as if there was a shift in the universes. I was in Hermione's place and she was in mine. This thought caused me to jump from my seat at the head of the Slytherin table and walk towards Potter and Weasley. Without causing too much attention to myself, which proved impossible, I sat down in Hermione's chair. They were both livid, and I understood why.

"I have to talk to the both of you."

"Why would we want to talk to you Malfoy?"

"Because there is something that I must confess." I whispered before removing myself from their table and briskly walking out of the Great Hall. I sat on the steps and waited for the boys to exit the Great Hall. Once they were in front of me they stood exactly the same, though Harry was a bit more towards the back. "Follow me." I muttered and walked towards the Head's Common Room.

* * *

"_Professor…there is someone that you trust who is not what they seem to be. I am not what I seem to be."_

"_Please explain Miss. Granger."_

"_This year, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, and he fell in love with me. But you must know that already don't you? Last night I was pulled from my bed and confronted by someone that you trust greatly. He told me that I was to join the Dark Side or he would kill Draco. I feared for his life and I just wanted you to know that I will do everything possible to help the Light Side but I have to save Draco. He means so much to me."_

"_Who is this person Hermione?"_

"_Fate."_

"_Oh Dear!" _

* * *

I handed butterbeers to both Harry and Ron before turning to the fire place and staring into the glowing embers. 

"This year, I fell in love. I know that you hate me and that you may hate Hermione but we fell in love. Last night while we were both sleeping, she was taken from the bed, and forced to join the Dark Side. I was planning on going to Dumbledore this morning and pledging my allegiance to the Light Side. She did not tell me who threatened her or why but I will find out and the person will pay because Hermione means the world to me and nobody will ever hurt her." I looked back at the two men sitting on the couch where I had once held Hermione and I almost broke down. Their faces held something between hatred and understanding.

"I know that you both hate me, as did Hermione until this year, but I haven't joined the Death Eaters like I was supposed to. I've been putting it off, pretending that I was sick all those times. I don't want to join them…but now I have to…because Hermione is in danger."

Harry rose out of his seat and glared at Draco. "Do whatever you need to do, Draco. Just make sure that Hermione makes it out of this war safe or else I will kill you!"

* * *

_I hung my head. _

"_I feel like Cancer." I admitted to him, causing him to smile slightly. _

"_Hermione, there is something that we need to understand here. You are no longer allowed to go to Order meetings, Harry and Ron may shun you, and the school may turn on you. Somehow I do believe that we can keep this entire thing under raps but we need to go see Draco right now." Dumbledore and I stepped into the fireplace and yelled Head's Dorm. We landed softly in the Common Room and once they stood up Fate stared down at us._

"_Come here Devil Queen." I obliged. This was my life now. I was no the Devil Queen, Gryffindor Queen officially stripped from my title. Draco was standing on the other side of the room and I smiled at him slightly. _

"_Dumbledore, dear old friend, there was a shift in power, we now possess the key to win the war, you have no longer won. They are both on my side."_

"_We are not!" Draco yelled. He approached Dumbledore. "I am joining the Light Side." The world is balanced once again. Role reversal Hermione, that's what they have been waiting for. They wanted us to walk a mile in each other's shoes."_

"_I wish that it was as simple as it sounds. But there will be more than walking involved." Dumbledore whispered silently before flicking his wand and causing Fate to explode to a million pieces. "You will both fight on the same side, Fate is banished and Hermione may now return to the Light Side. I fear that the war will start tomorrow. Do whatever biddings that you need tonight, for this may be the last night you will have together."_

* * *

**_A/N: I know that you all may hate me when you read a little bit deeper into this author's note but believe me...you are going to enjoy this. I am only writing another 2-3 chapters, then this story will be done. OF COURSE THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A BUNCH! DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES_**

**_IT COULD BE YOU_**

**_AFTERMATH OF BROKEN HEARTS_**

**_WORST MEMORY_**

**_AND ANOTHER ONE SOON TO COME! _**


	32. Would you both shut the bloody hell up?

Chapter 32: Would you both shut the bloody hell up?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zoë, Chloe, Thomas and many other characters.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

* * *

They were glaring at each other from both sides of the room.

"Draco, I told you already, I only joined to save you."

"Hermione, I understand that, but listen to my reasoning; I was going to join the Light Side because I love you."

"I get that Draco, but listen to me; I wouldn't let you put yourself in danger."

"Like I would let you put yourself in danger."

"Draco, we're not accomplishing anything by fighting, let's just go to bed."

"More like I'm taking you to bed, and possibly never letting you go."

"Shut up."

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" Blaise roared from his dorm room on Hermione's side of the argument. He came out looking peeved. His blue hair was rumpled and he looked forlorn and fatigued. "All I've been listening to is…'I'd never let you hurt yourself.'" He seethed. "Listen to me; I don't like the fact that my best mate is shacking it up with my sister where I can hear you. Second of all there is a great chance that neither of us will make it tomorrow. So please go shag, and stop bickering. You're not even married yet for Merlin's sake." The door slammed behind him, a piece of his pants stuck in the doorframe. He opened the door and slammed is shut once again.

Hermione and Draco just looked at each other.

* * *

The next day dawned bright with the prospect of death. Hermione burrowed her small body into Draco's. There was something that she needed to accomplish. Ron and Harry had not spoken to her since the night they found out about her and Draco and she wanted to set some things straight. Slowly she removed herself from the bed and dressed. Walking to the other side of the bed she placed a lingering kiss on Draco's forehead and slipped the Keeper's Charm off of her neck. She placed it on her dresser and scribbled a note.

_With the war almost near it's start I must say the words to you before I leave. In the caverns of my frozen heart you ignited a fire that burned through my body. There was one before you, that was supposed to be my mate. He died and is now gone forever. I used to think of Carl all the time but now, you are the only man that enters my brain. _

_Somehow I know that even if we don't make it until tonight, we will meet each other once again, for I know that you are my soul mate. For one to find their match this early in life is a true blessing. You were sent to me by the Devil but you loved me because of God and I am eternally grateful to the both of them. On the battlefield today, if we cross paths, do not stop to kiss me, for I will place a chaste but lingering kiss on your beautiful lips. _

_If I make it until nine months from now, we will be blessed with a beautiful child. I will be gone from the premises before you even read this letter, so there will be no need to find me. I know that if I were to tell you last night, then you would have locked me in a room, with no where to go and nothing to do except to eat, sleep, and read. I assure you that I will keep this child safe out there today. _

_Your Keeper's Charm is place here because I know that it will get crushed in battle, therefore you will perish and I could not handle that. You are as swift as a fox, and as intelligent as an owl, and if asked this time last year if I would ever love you, I would have spit on the person who dared to insult my heart. My eyes stream tears of love as I watch you sleep soundlessly and without much movement. _

_Protect yourself from the perils that await you out there. Remember that I would die to save you, and last night I place a protective spell on you. You will not die out there for a barrier will be place around you the entire time. Draco, my love, my darling boy, I love you with all my heart, and there is no one else for me other than you. Permanently you will be mine._

_For all eternity I am yours_

_Hermione Granger _

* * *

She placed the note and the Keeper's Charm on her pillow and swiftly left the room. The hallways were quiet with dread as she wound her was to the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait hole swung open as she prepared to say the password. She collided with two bodies and fell to the ground. Instantly her hand flew to her stomach.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine. Help me up." She looked back and forth between the two boys and smiled.

"I know what today holds for the both of you and I wish you the best."

"Hermione, we're still your friends, you are still fighting along side us. So come on, we were just coming to deliver this shirt to you." Harry held up the shirt and tossed it to her. She quickly threw off her robes and donned the shirt. Her heart swelled with pride as she looked at her boys and then they strolled off down the corridor.

* * *

She opened her eyes groggily to hear a soft beep every few seconds. Her lips parted as she tried to move her tongue. Her mouth, the dank cavern that it was, was dry. A blonde head draped over the guard rail and rested lightly on her stomach. Her hand shot out to briefly touch his angelic hair, a smile crossed her lips.

"Draco." She whispered, producing saliva. He didn't stir. She gently slapped his head. "Draco." She said louder this time. He nuzzled his head deeper into her stomach as he slipped back into a dream state. "DR-A-CO!" she practically yelled. His body jumped as his hand immediately went to her stomach.

"Oh god, Hermione! You're awake." She nodded her head. "Do you remember what happened?" once again she nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Fate…he returned…captured me. He said he knew about the baby, and he changed his target. Draco, tell me he didn't get to the baby?" Draco hung his head in sadness. He nodded. She cried.

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N: Now honestly, don't hate me. I mean I could tell you what he did to the baby now but I have to find a way to prove it scientifically before I even make up a way magically. I promise that the next chapter will be given to you soon.!**


	33. Fulfilled

Chapter 32: Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Zoë, Chloe, Thomas and many other characters.

Summary: **"You're filthy," I said to her. "But you're beautiful."**

**"And, you're your father's son." She yelled back to me. I threw the bottle of Fire Whiskey at the wall barely missing her head. She never flinched.**

**"Do you think that that is something that I am proud of?"**

Author: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

* * *

I closed my eyes and sighed lightly.

"Draco…he knew…about the baby. He switched his intentions from hurting you to hurting it." The memories came flooding back to me. I cried…

_The hallway was long and stretched out in front of her. The air was frigid in the dank corridor. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she proceeded towards the door. Salvation was on the other side of that door but…_

_  
A hand reached out a grabbed her, dragging her into the nearest empty corridor. Her scream was silenced by her attacker. _

"_Hermione Granger."_

"_Fate"_

"_You should've stayed on my side. You wouldn't be dying so soon."_

"_Eat dung!" she spat at his feet and tried to run for the door. Her body refused to move. She cursed. He slowly turned her body to face his again and stared intently at her stomach. Her hands immediately covered it from his gaze, but he already knew. He could tell. She hung her head as he stepped closed to her. _

"_You defied me, swore in my presence, and told me to eat dung. I do not like that." He slapped her. The tears started falling. She screamed as the hand print burned her cheek. He slapped her once again. _

"_I told you what would happen if you did not fight on our side. But this time instead of Draco being taken from you…it will be little Draco Jr. Yes Hermione, it's a boy. Or it was a boy." He slapped her again. Her face was on fire. The moment she removed her hands from her stomach he moved in. His fist drove into her stomach causing her to cough, and spit…blood. Her screams could be heard by any who walked past the door but they made no move to be a hero. Fate beat her stomach until a large bruise emerged on the skin. He smiled wickedly and moved on to her face._

_The pain was unbearable. She could not hold on to her own life much less that of her unborn child. Her chest tightened as she felt the fetus' last chance a living slip out of her body. His fist pummeled her face as she cried. Each time she sobbed, he would punch her harder. Would she make it out of this room alive? Her eyelids closed slowly as she slipped out of consciousness. A lone tear slithered down her cheek, for the serpent that she loved. 'Draco!' she thought. She thought no more. Fate spit on her face before stepping over her beaten body._

_As Dumbledore fell from the balcony, dying at the hand of Snape, Hermione lay several floors below bleeding. Harry killed Voldemort before having Lucius Malfoy turn his wand on Harry. Before Lucius could say a spell Harry fainted and Ron killed Lucius. The night was filled with blood and not many people survived._

She opened her eyes to stare at the watery gray eyes. As his hand closed over hers a blue light glowed from the center. They smiled at each other as Draco leaned overt to kiss her. Two enemies sworn to hate each other for life, set aside all prejudices, and fell in love.

To eyes looking at the building, Muggle or Wizard, they all saw the blue light in that one window. Somehow they fulfilled the prophecy as they stared into each other's eyes. The Apocalypse would not occur and Hermione and Draco will have the chance to have another child.

Draco stood out in the rain staring at the sky...he cried out to the heavens "I AM NOT MY FATHER'S SON!"

-

-

-

"Hermione, a wise person once told me, that the song always ends but that is no reason not to enjoy the music. I guess what I'm trying to say is…

-

-

-

**A/N: THIS IS IT GUYS! I END THE STORY LIKE THIS! A SEQUEL WILL BE FOLLOWING SOON! NEXT STORY TO BE WRAPPED UP IS ONLY TOMORROW, THEN WHEN THE RAIN FALLS, AND THEN ONLY TOMORROW! I LOVE YOU ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO WERE FAITHFUL READERS AND STUCK IT OUT AND WAITED FOR ME TO RETURN FROM MY HIATUS! I UNDERSTAND THAT ALL OF YOU MUST HAVE BEEN FED UP WITH THE WAIT BUT HERE I AM FINISHED WITH THE STORY AND PLANNING THE SEQUEL! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER! **

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS…I THINK THAT THIS STORY MAY BE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES TO RECEIVE NO FLAMES! I WOULD NAME ALL OF THE REVIEWERS BUT THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY AND I HAVE TO CONTINUE WRITING! THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!**

**DAWN-ASHLIE**

**SIGNING OFF FAITHFULLY**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	34. read

Dear Readers:

This is the author of Father's Son, When the Rain Falls etc. I am just posting this to all my ongoing stories to inform you all that I am, in fact, back and working on my stories. The sequel to Father's Son will be coming out shortly though it is still Nameless.

Starting off the story with Draco telling Hermione something while she is recovering in the Hospital Wing…. All the characters ((that are alive)) deal with the aftermath of the war and the death of Dumbledore. Draco and Hermione also deal with the public ((newspapers muggle and wizard alike)) finding out about them being an item.

**I will be holding a contest!**

**The person to come up with the best name for the sequel will get to read the story a week before I put it up on **

**Happy thinking! I plan to be hearing from all of you!**


End file.
